Plutôt à Serpentard !
by Nastesiasama
Summary: En tant que première année, Harry est réparti à Serpentard à la place de Gryffondor, et personne n'en est plus surpris que son nouveau Directeur de Maison. Fiction mentor Harry/Snape, traduction de la fiction de jharad17.
1. Chapitre 1

Plutôt à Serpentard !

Chapitre 1

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à jharad17 en ce qui concerne l'histoire et à JK Rowling en ce qui concerne le contexte. Je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

« Hmm, » dit une petite voix dans l'oreille de Harry. « Difficile. Très difficile. Beaucoup de courage, je le vois. Pas un mauvais esprit, non plus. Il y a du talent – mon dieu, oui – et un vrai désir de prouver ta valeur... C'est intéressant... Où vais-je donc te placer ? »

Harry agrippa les bords du tabouret tandis qu'une horrible pensée lui traversait l'esprit, comme les horribles pensées le font toujours lorsqu'on est très nerveux. Et s'il n'était pas réparti du tout ? Et s'il restait juste assis là avec le chapeau sur la tête pendant un temps infini, jusqu'à ce que le Professeur McGonagall l'enlève de sa tête et dise qu'il y avait apparemment eu une erreur et qu'il ferait mieux de retourner dans le train ? Est-ce que c'était déjà arrivé avant ?

Il ne pensait pas pouvoir retourner chez les Dursleys après avoir raté son tout premier test de sorcellerie. Dudley en rirait, et Tante Pétunia reniflerait avec mépris, et Oncle Vernon dirait qu'il avait toujours su que Harry n'arriverait jamais à rien...

N'importe où, pensa-t-il avec violence. N'importe où du moment que j'y ai ma place.

« Pas de préférences, hein ? » dit la petite voix. « Tu es sûr ? Eh bien, si tu l'es, ce sera... SERPENTARD ! »

Le silence absolu de la Grande Salle était assourdissant.

Harry retira le chapeau abîmé de sa tête et regarda autour de lui, vers toutes les expressions choquées, et il se mordit très fort la lèvre. Il se tourna vers Hagrid, au bout de la table des professeurs, et le géant fronçait les sourcils, ce qui donna à Harry l'impression que son cœur descendait brutalement dans ses talons. Près de Hagrid, cependant, à côté du bégayant Professeur Quirrel et de son ridicule turban, était assis un homme avec des yeux noirs, un nez busqué et des cheveux gras, son visage dans une expression de complète surprise avant qu'il ne pâlisse brutalement.

Harry reconnut ce regard, de son propre répertoire, lorsqu'il était en colère à propos de quelque chose, mais il ne voulait pas à l'époque que les Dursley le grondent à cause de ce regard. Il avait appris à se cacher, et à en juger par le silence tout autour de lui, il devrait se cacher ici aussi.

L'homme aux yeux noirs regarda Harry dans les yeux et, après un long moment, hocha la tête en direction de la table où Harry avait vu les autres nouveaux Serpentards aller. Donc le garçon se leva obligeamment de son tabouret, et donna le chapeau au professeur McGonagall avant de se diriger vers la table de ses nouveaux camarades de maison.

Une fois là bas, il resta debout en bout de table, où les nouveaux Serpentard le regardaient comme s'il avait trois tête, peut-être quatre. Il était sûr qu'on allait finir par lui dire de foutre le camp lorsque l'un deux, un garçon filiforme, qui était deux noms avant Harry, lui fit un peu de place et désigna l'espace désormais libre de sa main. Son nom était Nott, Harry s'en souvenait à présent. Theodore Nott. « Assieds-toi, Potter. Et ferme ta bouche, par pitié. »

« Merci, » dit Harry, et il se glissa sur le banc, baissant la tête pour éviter les regards qui pesaient toujours sur lui.

Mais le reste de la salle se souvint finalement de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire avant que la répartition de Harry les coupe dans leur élan, et ils focalisèrent de nouveau leur attention sur le chapeau alors que Thomas, Dean était réparti à Gryffondor. Il obtint les félicitations que tout le monde avait eu – mis à part Harry -, et fut suivi de Turpin, Lisa qui fut répartie à Serdaigle et Weasley, Ronald à Gryffondor. Zabini, Blaise était le dernier, et arriva à Serpentard. Harry l'applaudit avec les autres de sa table, et lui fit de la place alors que Zabini s'asseyait de l'autre côté de Nott.

Le Professeur McGonnagal ré-enroula son parchemin et le rangea.

A suivre...


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Disclaimer : la fiction appartient à jhared17, l'histoire de base à JK Rowling, je ne fais que traduire.

Severus Snape avait craint ce jour pendant onze ans. Il avait toujours su que Harry Potter viendrait un jour à Poudlard – le nom du garçon y était inscrit depuis le jour de sa naissance, après tout – et il avait toujours su également qu'il devrait affronter le souvenir de James jour après jour, dans sa classe, dans la Grande Salle pendant les repas, et même dans les couloirs. Il avait composé avec cette crainte, l'avait travaillée dans son esprit comme de l'argile, modelée dans la parfaite incarnation de sa haine et de son désir de vengeance. Il s'était attendu à ce que l'enfant devienne la copie conforme de son père. Même après la mort de James et de Lily, il savait que le sang ne mentirait pas. Le garçon ne pourrait rien y faire, il en était sûr. Il deviendrait arrogant, cherchant toujours l'attention et mauvais, avec un particulier attrait pour le fait d'outrepasser le règlement.

Mais même avec tout ça, il n'aurait jamais pensé que le fils de James et Lily serait à Serpentard.

Lorsque le silence enroba la Grande Salle après l'annonce, Severus avait, pendant un moment, été sûr qu'il avait mal entendu. Ça devait être une erreur. Le précieux Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu n'aurait pu aller qu'à Gryffondor, comme son si adoré et si odieux père. Mais le garçon s'était tenu là, silencieux, regardant autour de lui comme si tous ses rêves s'écroulaient – et ils s'étaient écroulés ! Pas d'applaudissements, l'horreur ! - avant que son expression devienne neutre un moment plus tard, et son menton s'était relevé imperceptiblement.

Severus aurait pu applaudir le petit morveux pour ça – Ne les laisse jamais t'abattre, mon garçon ! - mais au lieu de ça, lorsque le garçon se tourna vers lui, il lui indiqua la table de Serpentard et Harry s'assit avec le reste de sa maison. Après tout, il était parfaitement du genre du fils de Potter de penser que tout le monde devrait l'applaudir, après avoir simplement mis un chapeau. La lèvre de Severus se releva en une moue dégoûtée.

Il regarda le garçon s'asseoir à côté de Nott, et Zabini s'asseoir avec eux un moment plus tard. Potter gardait la tête basse, cependant Severus remarqua qu'il jetait de brefs regards autour de lui, essayant probablement de trouver un moyen d'attirer l'attention sur lui. Sale gamin arrogant.

Albus fit un discours dénué de sens, le même que chaque année, malgré le fait que Severus aurait pu jurer avoir entendu une petite note de mélancolie dans la voix du Directeur. Ah, oui, bien sûr le vieil homme devait penser que le gamin Potter aurait dû aller dans son ancienne Maison. Bien sûr, qu'il devait être déçu. Ne l'étaient-ils pas tous ?

Enfin le festin commença, et comme il le faisait chaque année en mangeant, Severus regarda ce qu'il se passait aux tables des étudiants, et tout particulièrement Serpentard. Il faisait souvent des prédictions sur quels groupes allaient se former dans l'année, et il utilisait toujours ces informations à son avantage. A la table de Serpentard, il était intéressant de voir que, malgré le fait que le Baron Sanglant était assis près de Malfoy, le dérangeant fantôme avait les yeux fixés sur le rejeton Potter. Et il aavit l'air pensif !

Severus soupira. Ça ne présageait rien de bon.

Il regarda le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu promener son regard le long des massifs plats de nourriture, et tourner ses yeux neutres sur les autres étudiants. Severus remarqua que le gamin ne prit pas à manger tant qu'il n'était pas sûr que les autres avaient empli leurs assiettes d'une façon conséquente. Et là, il prit une cuisse de poulet et tourna son corps, comme s'il était un sauvage, protégeant sa nourriture d'autres prédateurs. Naturellement, les petits serpents de Serpentard étaient des prédateurs, mais pas au point de voler la nourriture des autres, pour l'amour de Merlin ! Ils avaient des manières, pas comme le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu-Pour-Être-Pénible !

Le dîner se poursuivit, et Severus se désintéressa bientôt des marmonnements bégayants du professeur au turban de défense contre les forces du mal à côté de lui, de même pour les soupirs de contrariété de Minerva alors qu'elle discutait de la répartition – clairement elle avait pensé que le gamin aurait atterri dans sa Maison, comme Albus le pensait. Pendant un moment, il considéra l'option de lui dire qu'il lui offrait avec joie ! Mais il n'avait jamais renvoyé un étudiant de sa Maison, et il ne le ferait pas maintenant. Pas avec Potter, pas plus qu'avec les autres.

Lorsque le dîner se termina, il regarda les préfets de Serpentards emmener leur maison en dehors de la Grande Salle. Ils s'alignèrent derrière leurs pas, de la première à la septième année, silencieusement et dans une parfaite formation. Il hocha la tête poliment vers eux, alors que les autres Directeurs de Maison reconnaissaient, dont les étudiants sortaient de la Salle dans un brouhaha de cris et de bruit de pas, que leurs maisons ne sembleraient jamais aussi organisés et précis, même après bien des jours à l'école. C'était l'une des choses qu'il adorait chez ses Serpentards.

Après avoir attendu encore dix minutes, assez de temps pour que les préfets aient mené les nouveaux serpents dans la salle commune, Severus se leva dans la table des Professeurs et se dirigea vers les cachots. La première nuit était toujours la plus longue pour les nouveaux Serpentard, puisque Severus préférait fixer les règles immédiatement, pas comme d'autres maisons – Gryffondor, peut être ? - qui étaient rarement encadrés, et qui avaient accès à des bribes de cadres de la première année à la dernière. Stupide. Si un enfant ne connaît pas les règles, on ne peut pas attendre de lui qu'il réalise lorsqu'il dépasse ce qui lui est autorisé, et ne peut pas être remis dans le droit chemin, même avec l'aide des punitions.

Severus se tint devant l'entrée de la salle commune, prit une grande inspiration, et mit sa plus belle expression féroce sur son visage, et ouvrit le passage. Il positionna ses bras juste assez pour réussir son fameux mouvement de chauve souris, ses robes flottant gracieusement derrière lui. Il avait mis plus de temps que ce qu'il admettait pour parfaire ce mouvement.

Dans la salle commune, encore répartis par année, ses petits serpents attendaient silencieusement. Il hocha la tête en direction des préfets, Flint et Torrence, pour leur laisser savoir qu'ils avaient bien fait leur travail, et se dirigea vers le devant du groupe. Ses douze première année – autant que ceux dans l'année supérieure, d'ailleurs – le regardaient avec peur... Excepté pour deux d'entre eux. Malfoy le Fils avait ce petit sourire arrogant que Severus aurait adoré déchiqueter et le Gamin Potter regardait le sol.

Pauvre petite chose.

Severus se racla la gorge, et fut ravi de voir que le gamin sursauta comme s'il avait reçu un sort et leva les yeux vers lui. Cependant, il était très ennuyé de voir que le fils Potter n'avait pas remarqué son entrée. Bien... Il devait faire quelque chose à propos de ça.

« Vous êtes tous des Serpentard, » dit-il sans préambule et les fixant tous d'un air exigeant. « Votre maison est un endroit de fierté et de pouvoir. De ruse et de survie. D'unité et de force. En tant que membres de cette maison, j'attends de vous de faire l'objet de suspicion et de peur, des autres étudiants, des professeurs, et même du Directeur lui-même. Oh, oui, ils vous craindront, vous et ce que vous pouvez devenir. Salazar Serpentard était célèbre pour son pouvoir, et il était célèbre également pour ses critères collant parfaitement à la maison à laquelle il a donné son nom. Vous avez le potentiel pour un grand pouvoir, et le reste du monde vous envieront ça.

« Donc laissez-moi vous dire ça maintenant alors que vous allez aiguiser certains de vos talents en ces lieux, en dehors de ces murs, vous agirez comme un seul corps, avec une seule ambition. L'unité de la maison. Vous devez être unis. Ceux qui vous craindront ne penseront même pas à vous monter les uns contre les autres, et ce faisant, vous utiliser. En dehors des murs des cachots de Poudlard, personne ne vous aura à sa merci.

Severus faisait les cent pas alors qu'il parlait, lui qui ne restait jamais au même endroit. En tant qu'étudiant, ça lui avait causé quelques problèmes. En tant que professeur, on disait de lui qu'il était partout à la fois. Il était gratifiant de voir comment les points de vue changeaient d'un statut à un autre.

« La règle numéro un. Mr. Flint, s'il vous plaît ? »

Marcus Flint se tint encore plus droit qu'avant. « Oui, monsieur. Règle une : les Serpentards sont la maison. »

« Merci, » dit Severus. « Peu importe où vous êtes ou ce que vous faites à Poudlard, vous aurez de la fierté et serez unis pour votre maison. Ce qui veut dire que si un membre de votre maison est en danger ou a besoin d'aide, vous l'assisterez. Cela ne vaut pas pour le sport, ou les duels – qui sont, bien sûr, interdits à tous les étudiants, n'est-ce pas Mr. Higgs ? - mais pour le travail scolaire, les projets et arriver en classe à l'heure.

Higgs eut la grâce de paraître confus, puisque son duel à la fin de l'année d'avant avait été un absolu désastre, requérant pas moins de trois professeurs pour réparer les dégâts. Severus se détourna de lui et fixa ses première année. « Être fier d'être à Serpentard veut aussi dire être toujours dans une tenue correcte. Et à chaque fois que vous êtes hors de ces murs, vous vous conduirez comme des jeunes garçons et jeunes filles de bonne société sorcière. Vos préfets vous donneront des listes de choses à retenir et à suivre, et vous devriez comprendre que je n'accepterai aucun manquement à ces critères, aucun, qui sont en activité dès maintenant. »

Leurs yeux étaient tous sur lui, et il leur laissa un moment pour assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire avant de continuer. Même le fils Potter était attentif, et même un peu apeuré, ce qui était un peu choquant. « Il y a de stricts emplois du temps pour les devoirs et l'heure du coucher, ce que vous suivrez rigoureusement, et vous serez debout, habillés, et dans la Grande Salle avec votre maison à sept heure trente chaque matin. Et ceci incluant les weekends, Miss Hutching, suis-je clair ?

La paresseuse seconde année hocha la tête rapidement.

« L'emploi du temps pour le soir est affiché sur le tableau, juste ici, » leur dit Severus, et il pointa du doigt le tableau d'affichage juste à côté de l'entrée de la maison. « Tout comme votre emploi du temps pour la salle de bain. Toute déviation à ces horaires ne sera pas tolérée, » gronda-t-il, et il jeta un regard aux quatre filles de sixième année, qui étaient connues depuis leur débuts à Poudlard pour prendre bien trop de temps dans la salle de bain, souvent au détriment de leurs camarades.

Étonnamment, la tête du rejeton Potter se leva à cette mention, et il y avait un air paniqué dans ses yeux, qu'il cacha rapidement. Qu'est-ce que... ?

Severus revint à ce qui le concernait, et continua son énonciation pour encore une heure et demie, les informant des autres règles et des conséquences de tout manquement, et encouragea les serpents à se familiariser avec les autres maisons, pour être préparés à la grande arèhne qu'était Poudlard.

Enfin, la dernière partie de son discours arriva, celle qu'il redoutait le plus. « Il y a des questions ? »

La main de Malfoy se leva. Aucune surprise.

« Oui, Monsieur Malfoy ? »

« Quand sont les essais de Quidditch, monsieur ? »

Severus ricana. « Vous attendez ça avec impatience, n'est-ce pas ? » sans attendre une réponse, il continua, « les essais pour l'équipe seront postés au tableau par le Capitaine de cette année, Marcus Flint. Au sujet de ce tableau, ceux qui sont au delà de la cinquième année sont autorisés à poster sans autorisation. Les autres doivent requérir l'approbation d'un préfet. Autre chose ? »

Il ricana encore lorsque la main de Potter se leva. « Monsieur Potter ? Vous avez une question ? »

« Oui, monsieur. » le garçon ne réagit pas du tout à son ton condescendant, comme s'il s'y attendait. « Sommes-nous autorisés à utiliser les hiboux pour les colis ? Je veux dire, du Chemin de Traverse par exemple ? »

Severus retroussa la lèvre supérieure en une moue de dégoût. « Vous n'avez plus de vos friandises préférées, déjà ? Ou bien le célèbre Harry Potter a oublié d'empaqueter ses plumes ? »

Quelques étudiants plus vieux ricanèrent, et le garçon regarda autour de lui avant de mordre sa lèvre. Puis il se détendit, et son menton se releva encore, comme s'il se préparait à ce qui allait arriver. Severus se souvint brièvement d'un autre temps, d'un autre garçon, et sa propre expérience de ce besoin d'être vu comme quelqu'un de courageux. « Oui, monsieur. Quelque chose dans ce goût là. »

Severus secoua la tête devant l'énormité de l'idiotie du garçon. Il avait eu une liste, quand même. « Oui, vous pouvez utiliser les hiboux, ceux de l'école ou le vôtre, pour ce genre d'achats. Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres questions ? »

Quand plus aucune main ne se leva, Severus se tourna vers ses préfets, qui devaient afficher les listes de règles, créer les emplois du temps pour les première années, et qui devaient également montrer aux plus jeunes serpents leurs dortoirs.

Lorsque le dernier d'entre eux partit de la salle commune, il se retira. Pas mal, décida-t-il alors qu'il entrait dans ses appartements et se servait deux doigts de Whisky-Pur-Feu pour profiter de sa dernière lettre de l'Alliance Européenne des Maîtres des Potions.

Tout aurait été parfait si seulement il n'avait pas été confronté au Gamin-Qui-Continuait-De-Le-Surprendre.

A suivre...


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Je tiens à remercier les quelques personnes qui ont laissé une review, à savoir stormtrooper2, lily snape19, et QuestKey. Elles m'ont fait très plaisir et m'encouragent à continuer. En ce qui concerne ta question lily, j'ai déjà écrit trois chapitre et les autres suivront rapidement, puisque je suis en vacances.

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à jharad17 et à JK Rowling, je ne fais que traduire.

Severus ne fut pas surpris d'entendre son réveil sonner. Il grogna, se retourna, annula le sortilège et se jeta hors du lit, toujours à moitié réveillé. Sa bouche était pâteuse à cause du Whisky pur Feu, et il plissa les yeux dans la lumière du jour alors qu'il mettait sa robe de professeur. Il avait eu combien d'heures cette fois ci ? Deux ? Trois ? Vraiment, pour la première nuit, il aurait du dormir. Chaque année c'était la même chose l'un de ses polissons décidait qu'il était trop bien pour les règles et s'échinait à tester sa patience et son ubiquité, en ne respectant pas les emplois du temps qu'il avait scrupuleusement rédigés. Chaque année sans exception, un Serpent était hors de son lit trop tôt ou trop tard que ce qu'il devrait, et Severus devait le remettre dans le droit chemin.

La seule question, chaque année, était « qui est assez fou pour essayer ».

Harry se glissa dans la salle de bain avec sa trousse de toilette et prit une serviette dans le placard juste à côté de la porte. Il devait absolument se doucher avant que les autres se lèvent. Il était dangereux de faire ça, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait pas concevoir les inévitables rires et les regards qui pèseraient sur lui si ses camarades de chambrée le voyaient nu. Et pire, il ne pouvait même pas imaginer avoir une retenue si tôt dans le trimestre pour ne pas avoir de tenue apropriée.

Il était resté éveillé pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, pensant à la Répartition, et aux nouvelles règles qu'il avaient à mémoriser, et essayant de trouver un moyen d'éviter la retenue à vie avant de pouvoir faire quelque chose à propos de ses vêtements miteux et trop larges. Il aurait souhaité avoir plus de temps chez Mme Guipure lorsqu'il avait acheté le reste de ses affaires d'écoles – ses robes, pantalons, cravates et tout ça étaient nouveaux – mais Hagrid avait pris du retard, et ils étaient arrivés à la boutique très peu de temps avant la fermeture. Heureusement, la propriétaire n'avait qu'eux comme clients, donc ils avaient pu faire ça vite. Malheureusement, personne n'avait pensé à mentionner les caleçons. Ce matin là, il devait envoyer Hedwige avant que quiconque se lève, ce qui voulait dire se lever très tôt et faire l'aller retour jusqu'à la volière avant que quiconque ne remarque qu'il était parti.

Le Professeur Snape était _la_ personne qu'il ne voulait pas croiser. Il avait remarqué les regards qu'il lui avait lancés durant la petite réunion de la veille, et il se demanda ce qu'il avait fait à l'homme pour le rendre déjà si en colère. C'était probablement juste le fait que Harry avait été réparti dans sa Maison personne n'avait semblé très content à propos de ça pendant le dîner. Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire pour y être accepté, mais la première chose dont il avait besoin était d'être présentable. Il ne voulait pas embarrasser ses camarades.

Après avoir placé les vieilles affaires de Dudley à côté de la douche, Harry s'installa et fut très surpris d'y trouver de l'eau chaude. Il était tellement habitué aux douches froides qu'il trouvait ça très extravagant, donc il décida de faire le plus vite possible pour se laver. Il posa ses lunettes sur la tablette de la douche, et fit un pas sous le jet d'eau chaude. C'était merveilleux. La chaleur détendit ses muscles et apaisa le mal de tête qu'il avait continuellement à cause de ses lunettes pas très ajustées.

Il se lava rapidement les cheveux, qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas coiffer malgré tous ses efforts, puis savonna son maigre – selon les Dursley – corps avant de se rincer et de couper l'eau, le tout en moins de trois minutes. Il attrapait sa serviette lorsque quelqu'un l'attrapa par le bras et le traîna, complètement nu, hors de sa cabine. Il n'avait pas encore ses lunettes sur le nez, mais il pouvait reconnaître les robes flottantes du Directeur de Serpentard à travers un épais brouillard.

Oh, mon dieu, non.

« A quel point êtes-vous déficient, Potter ? » grogna l'homme. Il était tout froissé, comme sortant du lit, et ses cheveux pointaient dans des directions étranges, comme ceux du garçon. Mais Harry était trop effrayé pour faire autre chose que secouer la tête. Comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué, le Professeur Snape continua, « peut-être que votre petit cerveau est trop insuffisant pour la tâche de suivre la plus simple des instructions ? »

« N-non, monsieur », dit Harry. Puis il ravala sa peur et releva son menton imperceptiblement. S'il se faisait taper dessus, il se faisait taper dessus. Il pouvait faire avec. Dudley ne l'avait-il pas harcelé chaque jour avec son groupe d'amis ? Il n'allait pas se recroqueviller pour qui que ce soit. « Non, monsieur », dit-il encore. « Je ne suis pas déficient. »

« Vraiment ? » dit le professeur d'une voix traînante, tenant toujours son bras d'une main de fer. Bon sang, ça allait laisser un autre bleu. « Alors pourquoi êtes-vous ici, alors que vous devriez être toujours au lit ? »

Que pouvait-il dire ? Certainement pas la vérité. Cela aurait abouti à encore d'autres questions et probablement à une expulsion de l'école. Il savait comment ça marchait. Il y avait eu une infirmière, une fois, à l'école, qui avait posé beaucoup de question, et il avait répondu sincèrement, à propos de combien il mangeait, et quand, et combien de fois il était allé voir le médecin, et là une personne de la protection des enfants était allé chez les Dursley et avait posé – en face d'eux – beaucoup de questions du même genre. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu dire ? Il avait menti bien sûr, et souri, et dit que tout était parfait, et l'infirmière après ça l'avait traité comme un sale gosse qui voulait attirer l'attention sur lui. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir de la réaction de l'Oncle Vernon.

Snake le secoua et gronda, « Je vous ai posé une question, mon garçon ! »

Malgré sa résolution de ne pas se recroqueviller, il ne put s'empêcher d'essayer de se dérober. « Je suis désolé, monsieur. »

« Oh, vous allez l'être ! Je suppose que vous pensez que vous n'avez pas besoin de répondre à cette question, n'est-ce pas ? Et que ces règles sont pour tout le monde, sauf pour les Potter ? Eh bien laissez-moi vous dire quelque chose, sale gamin insupportable, vous allez apprendre rapidement que lorsque je donne des ordres, ils sont supposés être suivis. Et quand je dis que quelque chose est interdit, vous n'êtes pas censé le faire ! » Pendant sa tirade, il avait amené Harry plus près de lui et des postillons atterrirent sur le visage et la poitrine de Harry. Même sans ses lunettes, Harry pouvait voir le dégoût et la rage dans les yeux de l'homme.

« Oui, monsieur. Je suis désolé, monsieur. J'obéirai à l'emploi du temps. »

« En effet, vous le ferez. Et vous êtes en retenue, ce soir à sept heures. Ne. Soyez. Pas. En. Retard. » Secouant une dernière fois Harry par le bras, le professeur jeta le garçon loin de lui, et sortit de la salle de bain dans un tourbillon de menace et de tissu noir.

Harry attrapa sa serviette et la drapa autour de lui, puis s'habilla, essayant de gommer la rencontre de son esprit. Les mots que le professeur avait crié n'étaient pas pire que ceux qu'il avait entendu des Dursley, après tout, et il les méritait sûrement. Il était juste content que Snape n'ait pas posé plus de questions qu'il ne pouvait y répondre.

Lorsqu'il fut habillé, il sortit de la salle commune de Serpentard et fit un rapide – ou plutôt, aussi rapide que ce qu'il pouvait – voyage pour voir Hedwige et lui donner une commande pour Gaichiffon, à Pré-au-Lard. Il était heureux que la direction pour la volière lui avait été donnée par son Préfet, en même temps que la liste des boutiques de vêtements qui servaient l'école.

Lorsqu'il revint, les autres étudiants commençaient tout juste à s'éveiller, allant lentement vers les douches, ou la salle commune, et Harry s'occupa en lisant un chapitre de son livre de Potions, voulant être le plus préparé possible lorsqu'il serait confronté à Snape en cours. Il prit aussi des parchemins, et s'entraîna à prendre des notes avec une plume et de l'encre. C'était bien plus lent qu'avec un stylo à bille, et après avoir fait tant de taches d'encre que le parchemin était presque illisible, il aurait échangé une centaine de chocogrenouilles pour un stylo.

Alors qu'il essayait de retirer l'excès d'encre, il vit Malfoy descendre dans la salle commune, flanqué de deux larges garçons qui semblaient le suivre partout. Goyle et Crumm... Non, Crabbe. Il n'était pas sûr de qui était qui, cependant. Malfoy était pourtant bien visible. Il n'était pas difficile de le différencier des autres avec ses cheveux blonds-blancs et son permanent demi-sourire, comme s'il savait que quelque chose se préparait contre vous et si vous payez, il vous le dirait.

Harry leur jeta un regard alors que Malfoy se baladait et que les deux autres s'affalaient dans les sofas, mais il resta à son travail. Malfoy ne lui avait rien dit au dîner, mais il était l'un de ceux qui le fixaient.

« C'est ridicule, n'est-ce pas ? » dit le blond, en masquant un baillement avec sa main. « Que nous devons nous lever aussi tôt chaque jour. Je veux dire, je pourrais comprendre pour le premier jour, avec les emplois du temps à distribuer et tout ça. Mais les weekends ? »

Harry, qui pensait que Malfoy parlait à l'un de ses sbires, ne dit rien du tout, malgré le fait qu'il approuvait silencieusement.

« Tu es sourd, Potter ? »

S'assurant qu'il avait mis sa plume loin du parchemin, il leva les yeux vers Malfoy qui lui adressait un sourire narquois. « Non. Je ne savais pas à qui tu parlais. »

Malfoy roula des yeux. « Comme si, honnêtement, j'allais faire la conversation avec ces deux là. »

Harry lui offrit un demi sourire. Dudley était aussi dédaigneux que Malfoy à propos de ses gorilles. Ce qui ne les empêchait pas de donner un coup de poing à sa seule demande, cependant. Il haussa les épaules. « J'aurais préféré qu'on soit autorisés à dormir un peu le week end. Ce n'est pas très logique de nous faire nous lever aussi tôt. Je pensais que le petit déjeuner ne commençait pas avant huit heures. »

« Exactement. » Malfoy s'approcha légèrement et lui tendit la main. « Je ne pense pas que l'on ait été présentés correctement. Je suis Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. »

« Harry Potter, » dit Harry en serrant la main du garçon.

« J'ai essayé de te trouver dans le train - »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Harry. Il avait bien pensé voir des cheveux blonds au bout du wagon, lorsqu'il était sorti des toilettes, mais Ron n'avait rien dit lorsqu'il était retourné au compartiement.

Malfoy le regarda longuement. « Bien sûr. Tu es plutôt célèbre ici. » Il sourit, avec juste une trace de suffisance. « Je voulais voir ce qu'il en était de toutes ces histoires. »

Harry éclata de rire. « Il n'y a pas d'histoires, vraiment. Je ne savais même pas que j'étais un sorcier i peine un mois. »

Quelque chose se tendit sur le visage de Malfoy. « Mais tes parents n'étaient pas des moldus. »

« Non... » Hagrid lui avait expliqué ce que les Moldus étaient, et que certaines personnes n'accordaient pas d'importance à ceux qui n'étaient pas des sorciers, ou nés de Moldus. « Mais j'ai été élevé par des Moldus. Tu sais, après que mes parents soient morts. »

Fronçant le nez comme s'il sentait l'odeur de quelque chose de mort depuis une semaine, ou plus encore, Malfoy s'appuya contre le fauteuil. « C'est... Affreux. »

Eh bien, Malfoy ne savait pas la moitié d'à quel point c'était affreux, mais Harry n'allait pas le lui dire. « Ils n'aimaient pas la magie, » dit-il cependant. « Mais j'ai continué à le faire quand même, je suppose. »

« Certainement. » Quelque chose dans le ton de Malfoy supposait que rien d'autre que cela n'aurait pu se passer.

Le petit déjeune était quelque chose de très calme pour la table des Serpentard, puisque tous les étudiant s'étaient couchés tard et levés tôt, mais certaines autres tables étaient plutôt bruyantes, particulièrement les Gryffondor, là où Ron Weasley avait été réparti. Harry était un peu triste à porposd e ça, mais il savait que le garçon qu'il avait rencontré dans le train et qui lui avait parlé de la collection de cartes de Chocogrenouilles était sûrement bien plus heureux avec sa famille plutôt qu'à Serpentard.

Comme il était censé le faire, Harry attendit jusqu'à ce que tout le monde se soit servi avant de prendre un toast, malgré le fait qu'il l'ait presque laissé retomber dans le plateau lorsque Draco lui lança un regard dur. Il grignotait un œuf lorsque le professeur Snape passa autour de la table pour distribuer les emplois du temps.

Harry garda la tête basse, ses oreilles virant au rouge, alors qu'il se souvenait de la scène du matin dans la salle de bain, mais le Professeur Snape ne dit rien à propos de ça, ne dit rien du tout, en fait, lui adressant juste un regard mauvais alors qu'il lui donnait la pièce de parchemin.

Draco regarda au dessus de son épaule. « Nous avons Métamorphose. » il roula des yeux et envoya un regard venimeux à la table la plus bruyante. « Puis Botanique. Avec les Gryffondors. »

« Je me demande comment ils font pour entendre leur directeur de Maison, avec tout ce bruit, » murmura Harry.

Draco renifla avec amusement. « Comme dirait mon père, ce sont des vauriens incultes. On ne peut rien y faire, vraiment. »

Harry plissa le nez, mais finit son toast et attendit, comme les nouvelles règles le disaient, que le reste de son année ait fini, avant qu'ils partent tous vers le premier cours. Malgré le fait qu'il se sentait plutôt mal à l'aise avec toute la connaissance qu'il avait à acquérir en magie et le fait qu'il allait être terriblement en retard vis-à-vis de ses camarades, il était quand même très prudent, alors qu'il marchait près de Draco, veillant à ce qu'aucun de ses affreux vêtements ne passe devant ses robes. Il était plus difficile de cacher ses vieilles baskets, mais s'il faisait délibérément assez de pas, ses robes ne partaient pas derrière et les gardaient à l'abri des regards. Pour l'instant tout se passait bien.

Le professeur McGonagall avait l'air sévère mais juste, et elle leur dit en premier que son cours serait sûrement le plus dur qu'ils auraient à étudier à Poudlard, et qu'elle ne tolérerait aucun débordement. Plus tard, en Botanique, Harry eut la chance de pouvoir dire bonjour à Ron pour la première fois depuis que les bateaux avaient accosté, mais à sa grande déception, Ron lui lança un regard dégoûté et se détourna.

Voyant ça, Draco murmura quelque chose à propos des « traîtres à leur sang », ce que Harry ne comprit pas. Le reste de la journée se passa plutôt bien, et Harry était presque habitué de l'étrange façon que les escaliers avaient de se déplacer au moment le plus inattendu, et les fantômes variés qui flottaient autour d'eux dans les couloirs. Peeves était un autre problème, mais puisque tout le monde semblait martyrisé de façon égale par l'esprit frappeur, c'était bon aussi.

Il mangea son déjeuner avec « Teddy » Nott, comme il préférait se faire appeler, alors que Draco s'asseyait avec deux filles de son année, qu'il disait connaître depuis des années. Teddy ne cessa pas d'adresser à Harry des regards étranges durant tout le repas, et finalement Harry dit : « Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur mon visage ? »

Les lèvres de Teddy se retroussèrent en un semblant de sourire. « Mis à part ta cicatrice, non. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. C'était un constant rappel de la nuit où ses parents étaient morts, et il préférait ne pas y penser, mais Hagrid avait dit qu'ils n'étaient pas morts dans un accident de voiture du tout mais par un soricer nommé Voldemort. Et c'était cette cicatrice qui l'avait rendu célèbre. « C'est juste une cicatrice, » dit-il, et il replaça ses cheveux sur son front du mieux qu'il pouvait. « J'aimerais bien que les gens arrêtent de la fixer.

Ses yeux s'écarquillant juste un peu, Teddy hocha brutalement la tête et s'appliqua à manger son repas. Harry pensa qu'il semblait presque... prudent, ce qui était très déconcertant.

Après le repas, ils avaient encore des cours, et puis le dîner, et là Harry devait aller au bureau du Professeur Snape pour sa retenue. Il frappa doucement à la porte, le cœur au bord des lèvres, mais déterminé à ne pas pleurer, même s'il était frappé par une canne, ce que Dudley avait dit qu'il se passait dans des écoles de monstres comme la sienne.

« Entez. »

Harry poussa la porte et examina les bouteilles, fioles et vases emplis d'étranges plantes et de morceaux d'animaux flottant dans des liquides variés. Une odeur de désinfectant et de quelque chose de... terreux flottait dans l'air.

« Fermez la bouche, Potter, avant qu'une de mes graines n'y établisse sa maison. » Le professeur était assis à son bureau, écrivant rapidement sur des parchemins avec de l'encre rouge, sur ce qui devait être des travaux d'élèves. Il n'avait même pas levé les yeux ! Alors qu'il ne le regardait toujours pas, il pointa un doigt fin la porte qui menait à sa salle de classe. « Vous trouverez des chaudrons là-dedans. Nettoyez-les. Sans baguette. Maintenant. »

Harry s'empressa d'obéir, et après avoir relevé les manches de sa robe, passa les quelques heures suivantes à récurer des chaudrons. Il était plutôt bon dans ce qui était nettoyage, mais il y avait quelques taches qu'il ne pouvait enlever. Il resta coincé sur eux pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que ses bras lui fassent mal, et que ses doigts soient abîmés à force d'agripper le chiffon. Il n'en avait plus que deux à nettoyer, alors qu'au départ il en avait une douzaine, et chacun d'eux avait cette tache qu'il ne pouvait enlever, quand une voix derrière lui le fit sursauter.

« C'est assez. Sortez. »

Il se retourna pour se retrouver à un ou deux pieds de Snape, et leva les yeux vers le visage méprisant. « Mais, monsieur, je n'ai pas réussi à - »

« Avez-vous encore des problèmes avec les simples instructions ? » aboya le professeur. « Je peux vous donner une autre retenue, si c'est le cas. »

« Non, monsieur. Désolé, monsieur. » Il rangea rapidement les affaires qui lui avaient servi à nettoyer et sortit de la salle, ne remarquant pas le regard pensif que Snape lui jetait.

Il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de faire ses devoirs avant d'être envoyé au lit, mais il commença à lire pour la Métamorphose, en préparation du devoir qu'ils devaient rendre deux jours plus tard. Lorsqu'il alla se coucher, encore une fois, Harry ne voulait pas se déshabiller en face de ses camarades de chambrée, donc il se mit sur son lit, et ferma les rideaux avant de se mettre en tenue de nuit – un énorme t-shirt de Dudley qui était très usé.

« Ooooh, le petit sang-mêlé est timide ? » dit une voix depuis la salle. Harry la reconnut, malgré le fait que le garçon ne lui avait jamais parlé. « Se cachant derrière ses rideaux pour être sûr que personne ne voie son petit corps de sang-mêlé ? »

« Ferme la, Zabini, » dit une autre voix, plus sympathique.

« C'est ton petit ami, Teddy ? » se moqua Zabini.

« J'ai dit ferme-la. Et je le pense, » grogna Teddy. « Tu ne sais pas à quoi tu as affaire. »

Après ça, Zabini le laissa tranquille, mais le visage de Harry était brûlant.

Il devrait leur faire face un jour où l'autre... Plus tôt que tard, d'ailleurs, réalisa-t-il, puisqu'il devrait prendre sa douche avec eux le lendemain. Il ne pouvait pas énerver Snape encore, ça, c'était certain. Cette nuit-là, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il rêva d'un homme avec une tête de serpent qui riait dans la lumière d'un éclair vert, et sa cicatrice lui fasait mal lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Disclaimer : tout à Jharad17 et à JK Rowling. Je ne fais que traduire.

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très, très plaisir !

Alors que Severus se jetait dans son lit, il pensa que la chose la moins surprenante concernant la rencontre dans la salle de bain était que le jeune Potter était celui qui avait décidé de transgresser les règles. Avant qu'il puisse considérer la chose plus avant, il avait re-sombré. Il devenait trop vieux pour ça.

Lorsque le vrai matin arriva – le gamin l'avait forcé à se lever à quatre heures du matin. Quatre heures ! Il n'avait jamais eu un tel idiot dans sa maison auparavant – il passa un temps extraordinairement long sous l'eau chaude dans la douche, se demandant, et pas pour la première fois, comment il avait pu vivre sans ce genre de choses. Lorsqu'il était enfant, à l'Impasse du Tisseur, il y avait très peu de luxe, et l'eau chaude durant une douche entière n'en faisait pas partie.

Il se frotta la tête, désespérant de libérer un jour ses cheveux des résidus de fumée de potions. Pendant un bref mois l'été, lorsqu'il n'était pas penché sur un chaudron quinze heures par jour, ses cheveux étaient bien plus simples à dresser. Il se demanda un instant quel étudiant cette année serait le premier à l'appeler le « bâtard graisseux ». Quelques années, il patientait en élaborant les retenues qu'il donnerait à ceux qui oseraient. Quelques années, comme celle-là, alors qu'il était sûr que ce serait le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu qui lancerait cet odieux surnom, il attendait ce moment avec une positive anticipation.

Pendant un dernier moment sous la douche, il savoura le souvenir des quelques minutes pendant lesquelles il avait le fils de James tremblant de peur en face de lui. Ses yeux étaient alors tout collants, et il était à moitié réveillé, mais il était sûr que le garçon était effrayé sinon, pourquoi n'aurait-il pas pu répondre à une simple question ? Il était déjà en train d'élaborer la retenue pour le Garçon-Dont-l'Arrogance-Ne-Connaît-Pas-De-Limites.

Après une autre dizaine de minutes d'eau qui s'écoulaient sur son visage, il fut enfin assez réveillé pour faire face à ses pairs... Et... Oh seigneur. A ses étudiants.

Il détestait le premier jours de cours.

Le petit déjeuner fut une affaire très calme, du moins pour Severus. La table des Gryffondor était, bien sûr, bruyante et odieuse, mais ses Serpentard se conduisirent aussi bien qu'il pouvait l'attendre un premier jour de classe, surtout considérant les habitudes qu'ils avaient dû prendre pendant les vacances, passant leurs journées dans une incroyable paresse, et ils étaient pour la première fois depuis deux mois debout à une heure raisonnable. Il observa Flint et Torrence garder un œil sur n'importe quelle transgression possible, et les visages enthousiastes de ses premières années étaient beaux à voir. Quoique... Severus fronça les sourcils en voyant Potter penché sur un bout de toast et le _grignoter. _

Heureusement, Malfoy le vit aussi, et lança à Potter un tel regard de dégoût que Severus se demanda s'il n'allait pas lui offrir des points. Au lieu de ça, il termina son café, prit les emplois du temps des enfants, et quitta la table des professeurs. Ses robes flottèrent dangereusement autour de lui lorsqu'il approcha ses serpents, et il fut l'objet de plus d'un regard, surtout de ces tendres Poufsouffles à côté.

Alors qu'il marchait vers la table, il entendit quelques conversations de la part du reste des étudiants – qui avaient tellement peu à dire ! - et remarqua leurs exclamations à propos de Potter. « Tu le vois, celui avec les cheveux en bataille ? » et « Tu l'as vue ? La cicatrice ? » et « Tu crois vraiment qu'il, tu sais, qu'il a fait ça à Tu-Sais-Qui ? » et « Je ne peux pas croire qu'il soit à Serpentard. »

Oui, eh bien, Severus non plus.

En rejoignant ses septième année, il était furieux, bien qu'il masquait soigneusement ses émotions derrière un masque fort bien construit. Le gamin était là depuis moins de douze heures, avait déjà transgressé des règles, et en plus, il était un héros. C'en devenait obscène. Severus tendit des emplois du temps à droite à gauche, commençant par les étudiants en ASPIC, pour leur donner plus de temps afin de prendre leurs livres et matériaux, et redescendit ainsi jusqu'aux première années. Il garda Potter pour la fin. Tendant son emploi du temps au Gamin-Qui-Devait-Décidément-Être-Un-Héros, il ne dit rien, ne faisant pas confiance à ses potentielles paroles.

Et Potter ne daigna même pas le regarder. Le culot !

Il aurait bien retiré des points là dessus, si jamais il ne s'agissait pas de sa propre maison. D'autres professeurs pouvaient se retirer des points à eux même s'ils le voulaient, mais Severus n'encouragerait pas leur course à la Coupe de cette façon. Ses serpents avaient plus de retenues que tout le monde dans l'école... Excepté pour les jumeaux Weasley, peut-être.

Au moins, il pouvait sortir de la Grande Salle et se préparer pour son premier cours – les troisième année de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle, quelle joie. Et comme il mangeait rarement le déjeuner dans la grande salle, il ne verrait pas le gamin jusqu'au souper.

Si ce n'était pour la perspective de chaudrons fondus et l'angoisse d'avoir à rattraper un été de fainéantise, ça pouvait être une bonne journée après tout.

« Monsieur Flint, » dit Severus alors que la cloche sonnait la fin de la classe. « Restez. »

Le préfet hocha la tête avec un « Oui, monsieur, » et rangea ses affaires, plutôt chaotiquement, dans son sac.

Severus soupira, mais ignora la transgression pour l'instant il avait des choses plus importantes à faire. Il attendit jusqu'à ce que le reste des cinquième année soit parti, et utilisa un sort silencieux pour fermer la porte. « Potter va devenir un problème, » dit il sans préambule.

Flint détendit un peu son maintien rigide, réalisant avec raison qu'il n'était pas l'objet de la discussion. Il hocha la tête en roulant des yeux. « Oui, monsieur, j'ai remarqué. »

« A table... » Severus s'apprêtait à continuer, mais Flint le coupa.

« Ses manières sont sans espoir, monsieur. J'ai remarqué. » Le garçon secoua la tête avec regret. « Il est comme un singe attrapant sa nourriture. Je m'attends presque à ce qu'il la renifle avant de la fourrer dans sa bouche. »

« En effet. » L'idée lui donna un frisson. « Je suis désolé d'avoir à faire ça, Monsieur Flint, mais je vais devoir me reposer sur vous pour le remettre dans le droit chemin. Je n'aurais pas pensé que nous aurions besoin de mettre une note sur l'étiquette de base sur le tableau d'affichage, mais peut-être une spéciale liste devrait être dressée juste pour lui. Il sera difficile de le faire la suivre au début, je pense. Ce matin, par exemple, il a violé le règlement de la salle de bain et était à peine repentant une fois attrapé. Il est évident qu'il n'a aucun respect pour les règles. »

« Je comprends, monsieur. Je ferai faire à Torrence une nouvelle liste, elle est meilleure que moi en tant que secrétaire. Et je garderai un œil sur lui. Il ne le verra pas venir. »

« Excellent. Amenez moi la liste lorsque vous aurez fini, et je vais... Lui expliquer. Ce sera tout, Monsieur Flint. »

« Merci, monsieur. » Flint partit, laissant à Severus le reste de l'heure du déjeuner pour préparer sa première classe d'ASPIC de l'année. Il avait presque hâte d'avoir les sixième et les septième année. Ils étaient comptés parmi les étudiants qui avaient excellé lors de leurs cinq première années, et qui voulaient réellement être bons en potions. Il avait rarement eu à intervenir pour empêcher une explosion, et les étudiants étaient plus calmes et concentrés que les cornichons auxquels il avait habituellement affaire. Cette classe allait avoir Percy Weasley, cependant, et le garçon était un prétentieux morveux. Ça le rendait malade, juste d'y penser. Malgré tout, il y avait neuf autres personnes dans la classe ça devrait équilibrer la balance.

Au souper, plus tard, Severus garda encore une fois les yeux sur la table de Serpentard, s'assurant qu'ils étaient toujours aussi corrects que le matin. La journée n'avait pas été un gâchis complet. Il avait fait pleurer un Gryffondor de seconde année, après tout.

Il s'était aussi arrangé pour envoyer des hiboux aux familles de chacun de ses nouveaux serpents, pour commencer à prévoir des rendez-vous chez eux. Il trouvait qu'il était plus facile de régler les problèmes qui résultaient inévitablement du manque qui venait du fait d'être loin de chez soi pour la première fois, s'il avait une meilleure idée du genre de maison qu'ils avaient l'usage d'habiter. Et ça ne faisait jamais de mal d'avoir des parents de son côté.

Il avait évidemment déjà eu une réponse de Lucius Malfoy, qui l'avait invité cordialement pour dîner le vendredi. Cela devrait être intéressant. Il n'était pas allé au Manoir Malfoy pendant trois ans.

Malgré le fait qu'il surveillait les Serpentard, il essaya de ne pas regarder le Gamin-Qui-n'A-Pas-De-Manières, ne voulant pas se couper l'appétit pour un autre repas s'il pouvait l'éviter, au moins jusqu'à ce que Flint lui donne la nouvelle liste. Visiter la maison de Potter était l'une des choses qu'il redoutait le plus.

Après le dîner, Severus retourna dans sa salle de classe et arrangea un certain nombre de dégoûtants – et, dans certains cas, sans espoir – chaudrons parmi ceux qui étaient le plus tâchés. Un pour chaque année de la misérable vie du gamin. Puis il se retira dans son bureau et commença à corriger les essais des seconde années. Avec succès, il essaya de descendre leurs efforts infantiles, alors qu'il attendait le Gamin-Qui-Devrait-Sûrement-Être-Surpris-Par-Sa-Punition.

Un tapotement hésitant sur sa porte vint à sept heures moins cinq. Hélas, aucune chance pour une punition encore plus forte, du coup. « Entrez, » dit-il, et il remarqua l'expression déterminée du garçon lorsqu'il passa la porte, et son menton se releva encore. Était-ce une sorte de tic facial ? Puis la bouche du gamin s'ouvrit, comme s'il n'avait jamais vu d'ingrédients de potions auparavant. Eh bien, il avait été élevé par des Moldus, n'est-ce pas ? Et selon Minerva, le pire genre de Moldus possible, ce qui voulait dire pas de potions, probablement.

Supprimant un sourire de son visage, il ne regarda pas le gamin et dit, « Fermez votre bouche, Potter, avant qu'une de mes graines n'y installe sa maison, » et fut satisfait d'entendre le claquement des mâchoires se refermer. Il semblait qu'il pouvait obéir lorsque les ordres étaient assez simples.

Ne relevant toujours pas la tête de son objet de concentration – Honnêtement ! Ne penseriez-vous pas qu'après un an d'études, un SEUL de ses étudiants pourrait donner la différence entre une corne de bicorne et de l'essence de Murlap ! - il effaça un sourire narquois et pointa le doigt vers la porte qui menait à sa salle de classe. « Vous trouverez des chaudrons là-dedans. Nettoyez-les. Sans baguette. Maintenant. »

A sa profonde surprise, le garçon obéit sans un mot, courant pratiquement jusqu'à la salle de classe. Severus se renfrogna il avait espéré une autre confrontation pour qu'il puisse lui donner une autre retenue. Oh, finalement, il pourrait très bien le faire ensuite, lorsque le gamin commencerait à gémir devant combien de chaudrons il avait à nettoyer, ou bien combien c'était dur, puisqu'il n'avait jamais levé un doigt pour nettoyer quoi que ce soit auparavant dans sa vie, alors pourquoi commencer maintenant ?

Mais les minutes passaient, tandis que Severus continuait de corriger sers devoirs, et il n'entendait rien mis à part l'occasionnel bruit du robinet, et le plus fréquent son des frottements. Les minutes devinrent des heures, et lorsqu'il fut près de dix heures, il se leva et étira son dos qui lui faisait mal avant d'aller voir le progrès du garçon. Il allait dormir cette nuit, c'était certain.

Depuis là où il se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de la classe, il pouvait voir dix chaudrons parfaitement nettoyés, quelques uns d'entre eux brillant comme le jour où il les avait achetés pour l'école, presque douze ans plus tôt. Dire qu'il était surpris était un euphémisme. À propos des deux derniers, il était certain que les taches ne partiraient jamais, ni avec de la magie, ni avec de l'eau de javel, ni avec un marteau. Mais le garçon était toujours en train de frotter l'un d'entre eux, ses mains rougies par la friction régulière.

Severus le regarda pendant de longues minutes, observant les épaules légèrement voûtées, l'évidente détermination dans l'angle de sa tête, la fatigue apparente de ses bras, tandis qu'il essayait de secouer fréquemment la raideur de ses jambes. Malgré lui, Severus était impressionné par l'endurance du garçon.

Il se déplaça pour se mettre derrière lui et regarda encore plus attentivement. Le garçon était squelettique, ses poignets étant assez fins pour que Severus puisse placer son pouce et son index autour et qu'il y ait encore de la place. Son cou était plus fin que celui d'un poulet et... Était-ce un bleu sur son avant-bras, près du coude ? Probablement à l'endroit où il avait empoigné le gamin le matin même. Il ressentit un vif pincement de culpabilitét il ne croyait pas aux châtiments corporels, ayant trop souvent subi une main trop lourde dans sa jeunesse, et il n'aurait pas dû laisser ses émotions prendre le contrôle de cette façon ce matin-là. Hélas, il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'il pouvait faire à présent. Et puis c'était aussi peut-être dû aux bagarres de l'été. Il ricana.

« C'est assez. Sortez. »

Le gamin se retourna pour le trouver à seulement deux ou trois pieds de lui, et il releva la tête, ses yeux expressifs emplis de peur. « Mais, monsieur, je n'ai pas réussi à - »

« Avez vous encore des problèmes avec de simples instructions ? » aboya Severus. Ah ! Le culot, enfin. Il travailla son expression pour que sa jubilation ne se voie pas. « Je peux vous donner une autre retenue, si c'est le cas. »

« Non, monsieur. Désolé, monsieur. » Encore une fois, à la surprise de Severus, le gamin rangea rapidement son matériel et se dépêché jusqu'à la porte.

Severus le regarda partir, sentant soudainement son monde se détraquer un peu.

Cependant, au lieu de considérer cela plus amplement, il rangea les chaudrons et retourna finir la correction des troisième année avant de retourner dans ses propres quartiers. Là, il laissa le Whisky-pur-Feu tout seul et s'installa avec un livre. Toujours fatigué, cependant, il alla se coucher peu après. Laissant les sortilèges de la nuit d'avant, il resserra celui autour du dortoir des première années, puisqu'il s'attendait à être réveillé par une autre excursion de Potter, et il voulait connaître la minute à laquelle le gamin serait réveillé.

Une alarme se déclencha à cinq heures du matin – au moins le gamin avait appris un peu de savoir vivre ! - mais il réalisa peu de temps après qu'elle venait du dortoir des filles. Il jura, se leva, et s'habilla, puis ordonna à Miss Torrence de se débrouiller avec ça.

Après ça, il trouva qu'il s'était peut être reposé un peu beaucoup sur la nouvelle préfète, mais ça voulait uniquement dire qu'elle allait s'assurer que la fautive y réfléchirait à deux fois avant d'empiéter sur son repos de préfète. Avant d'envoyer Torrence chercher l'élève, il lui dit de donner une retenue en son nom pour le soir même.

Il était tout juste retournée dans ses quartiers lorsqu'une autre satanée alarme s'activa. Les garçons de première année ! Potter ! Grognant de façon pas franchement inaudible, il tourna des talons et se rua vers la salle commune pour prendre la nouvelle infraction sur le fait. Mais Potter ne se montra pas dans la salle. Cinq minutes passèrent, puis dix, et Severus était livide. Comment le gamin avait-il osé le faire ENCORE se déplacer ?

Empli d'une légitime indignation concernant son sommeil interrompu, il fonça dans le dortoir des garçons et observa l'intérieur. Six lits avec des rideaux tirés, et cinq d'entre eux où il ne se passait rien du tout. Le dernier, cependant... Devait être celui de Potter. Il entendit un son étouffé de derrière ces rideaux. Qu'est-ce que le garçon était en train de faire ?

Presque effrayé de le découvrir, Severus traversa la pièce pour arriver à ce lit et ouvrit les rideaux, pour trouver un gamin recroquevillé en boule, avec une main pressée sur son front et murmurant des incohérences. Il portait uniquement un t shirt Moldu usé, fade et bien trop large, qui le recouvrait presque entièrement.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » siffla Severus, gardant une voix basse pour le bénéfice de ceux que le gamin n'avait pas encore réveillés.

Les yeux du garçon s'ouvrirent tout grands, emplis d'une terreur presque palpable, et il secoua la tête. « Désolé, monsieur. Je... Je ne voulais pas vous réveiller. Je suis désolé. » Ses doigts étaient enfoncés dans la peau qui entourait sûrement la fameuse cicatrice, et Severus fronça les sourcils devant la parcelle de peau livide. Est-ce que ça saignait ?

« Vous vous êtes blessé, » dit il. « Bougez votre main. »

« Désolé, monsieur, » murmura le garçon alors qu'il obtempérait, mais il ferma les yeux comme si le manque de pression augmentait la douleur.

Severus l'observa chirurgicalement. Ça semblait presque infecté. Mais la satanée cicatrice avait dix ans ! « Est-ce que vous l'avez rouverte exprès, Potter ? »

« Non, monsieur. Je, euh... » Le garçon avala sa salive avec bruit. « J'ai fait un rêve. »

« Un rêve. Vous avez mutilé votre front à cause d'un rêve ? »

« Oui, monsieur. Je veux dire, je ne l'ai pas mutilée, » corrigea le gamin. Si c'était possible, il semblait encore plus terrifié à présent. Mais ne devrait-il pas être content, d'attirer l'attention ? Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait ? Le garçon continua dans un murmure, ne rencontrant plus ses yeux. « Mais c'était un rêve. Et quand je me suis réveillé, ma cicatrice me faisait déjà mal. »

Severus hocha la tête, malgré le fait qu'il était certain que le gamin mentait. Bien. Il y aurait le temps pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait exactement. « Retenue ce soir à sept heures, Potter. Pour ne pas avoir de pyjama en règle. »

L'air de consternation sur le visage du gosse le porta de joie jusqu'au petit déjeuner.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Disclaimer : encore une fois, tout à JK et jharad, je ne fais que traduire :)

Merci pour toutes vos reviews !

Je précise que je sais que la traduction de DiagonAlleyParis existe, mais elle a été abandonné (du moins il semblerait) depuis maintenant quelques années. J'ai prévenu jharad17 que je traduisais sa fic. Ma traduction n'a rien à voir avec celle de DiagonAlleyParis.

La carrière de Harry à Poudlard commençait décidément bien mal. Non seulement il avait eu ce stupide cauchemar et la cicatrice qu'il devait gérer, mais maintenant il avait une autre retenue, et seulement au second jour ! Quand est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire ses devoirs ? Il était déjà en retard par rapport à une lecture en histoire de la magie. De plus, il devait faire quelque chose pour son pyjama avant le soir. Sa commande par hibou prendrait deux ou trois jours, selon le parchemin de Gaichiffon à Pré-au-Lard, et à ce moment là il aurait les bons vêtements. Mais il n'aurait vraiment pas pensé que qui que ce soit voie son vieux t-shirt qu'il mettait pour dormir. Quelle chance. Snape avait probablement rôdé dans la salle commune toute la nuit juste pour le prendre sur le fait.

En plus, il devait prendre sa douche et s'habiller avant que quiconque dans le dortoir le voie. Mais si Snape allait être encore plus vigilant pour savoir s'il violait le règlement, comment allait-il le faire ? Se mettant dans sa position habituelle, les genoux contre la poitrine, il força sa douleur à la cicatrice à se mettre en arrière plan. Il était devenu vraiment bon pour faire disparaître la douleur de son esprit c'était la seule façon pour lui de se forcer à se lever, quelques matins.

Une fois qu'il eut poussé la douleur assez loin pour être capable de réfléchir, il réalisa qu'il était encore tôt, et qu'il avait le temps de lire pour ses cours. Rampant avec précaution jusqu'au bout de son lit, il jeta un œil aux rideaux de ses camarades, pour être sûr qu'ils dormaient toujours. Son sac de cours était juste sur le haut de sa malle, et il en extirpa le livre d'histoire avec facilité, de même pour celui de Métamorphose. Il devrait aussi commencer son devoir pour ce cours-là tant qu'il en avait l'occasion. Après avoir fermé ses propres rideaux, il se réinstalla sur ses oreillers et commença à lire.

Il ne releva pas les yeux de ses livres jusqu'à ce que les autres garçons se mettent à remuer, et il ne pouvait plus aller se doucher sans que les autres le voient. Il avala sa salive avec difficultés, et referma son devoir qu'il posa sur ses affaires. Teddy avait le lit juste à côté du sien, et il était penché sur sa malle, prenant ses affaires pour la douche.

Maintenant ou jamais, pensa Harry, presque décidé sur le jamais. A la place, il s'extirpa de son lit et prit l'une de ses robes d'école, se dépêchant avant que Teddy ne se retourne. Lorsqu'il se retourna, Harry avait déjà sa trousse de toilettes et se ruait vers la porte.

« Potter, » siffla Teddy. « Harry. »

La peur chiffonna son estomac comme une saucisse avariée. Il considéra l'option de s'enfuir, mais se retourna. Teddy n'était pas loin du tout, sa tête légèrement pensée sur le côté.

« Oui ? » dit Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » il gardait une voix basse, puisqu'il y avait encore deux lits avec les rideaux fermés. L'emploi du temps donnait à chaque étudiant une demi heure dans leurs salles de bains respectives, mais quelques-uns d'entre eux – comme Crabbe et Goyle, ainsi que Draco – poussaient leur utilisation jusqu'à la dernière seconde, si c'était possible.

« Je vais me doucher, » répondit Harry, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

Teddy roula des yeux. « Ouais, mais pourquoi tu portes ça ? »

« Euh... ça me fait gagner du temps. Si je m'habille là-dedans. J'aurai, euh... Encore du temps pour finir le boulot pour McGonagall. »

« A cause de ta retenue ? Il t'a gardé presque jusqu'au couvre feu cette nuit. »

Harry était surpris que Teddy l'ait remarqué. « Oui. Je suis déjà en retard. »

Teddy plissa un peu le nez, puis secoua la tête. « Bon, viens, alors. Je dois terminer aussi la lecture pour Binns. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain, et malgré le fait que Harry essayait d'être discret, il pouvait sentir le regard de Teddy alors qu'il fermait la cabine de couche avant d'enlever sa robe et la glisser sur le haut de la paroi. Encore une fois, il prit le moins de temps possible pour se laver, et là il s'habilla tellement rapidement qu'il ne se rendit compte qu'en mettant son pantalon d'uniforme qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de sécher ses jambes.

Juste à temps, alors que Draco entrait dans la salle de bain suivi de Zabini, Harry laçait ses chaussures. Zabini lui fit les gros yeux, et Harry fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer, mais il empaqueta le reste de ses affaires, incluant le vieux t-shirt qu'il roula en une boule serrée avant de sortir.

La salle commune était calme, cependant, quelques tables étaient déjà entre des petits groupes d'étudiants, qui faisaient leurs devoirs. Peut-être qu'Harry – et Teddy – n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir pris du retard dans leurs devoirs. Harry était censé être dans un groupe de travail avec Teddy, Zabini et Millicent Bullstrode mais il avait raté la première session, à cause de sa retenue. Et il manquerait celle du soir, aussi. Pour l'instant, cependant, il pouvait travailler un peu plus sur son devoir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure du déjeuner.

Teddy le rejoignit un quart d'heure plus tard, lui lançant un autre regard étrange, mais il ne dit rien excepté pour vérifier quels chapitres ils devaient lire pour le cours de Binns. Ils travaillèrent ensemble en silence jusqu'à sept heure vingt, lorsque Marcus Flint – les première années devaient l'appeler « Préfet Flint » rassembla la salle et commença à les aligner pour aller au petit déjeuner. Puisque les première année étaient devant, Harry se dépêcha de ranger ses livres et de s'avancer vers la porte.

Draco était au premier rang, avec Pansy Parkinson juste derrière lui, et ensuite Harry. Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de parler à l'une des filles de première année, et n'aurait pas su quoi leur dire s'il l'avait eue, donc il évita son regard lorsqu'elle se retourna, et essaya un peu de lui masquer la vue de sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. C'était principalement la raison pour laquelle les gens le regardaient, après tout. Il détestait ça, vraiment. C'était bien plus dur à cacher lorsque tout le monde avait les yeux sur lui.

Après un moment, Parkinson renifla dédaigneusement et se retourna, et Harry put expirer une respiration qu'il avait retenue.

« D'accord, vous tous. Allons-y, » dit le Préfet Flint, et ils s'avancèrent vers la grande salle. De l'autre côté de l'entrée, cependant, Flint posa une main sur la poitrine de Harry, le faisant sursauter avant qu'il puisse s'en empêcher. Flint lui offrit un sourire moqueur et lui murmura : « fais attention à tes manières au déjeuner, Potter. Essaye de ne pas te donner en spectacle. » Il sourit à Draco et continua, « Imite-le, si tu ne sais pas comment faire pour manger proprement. » Puis sa main n'était plus sur lui et il donna à Harry une impulsion pour qu'il rattrape les autres.

Le visage de Harry le brûlait. Il regarda ses chaussures pendant le reste du chemin jusqu'à la Grande Salle, et il essaya de ne pas penser au fait que Teddy était juste derrière lui et avait donc probablement entendu les ordres de Flint. Mais comme on lui avait dit, une fois assis au déjeuner, il garda un œil sur Draco et suivit son exemple lorsqu'il s'agit d'utiliser des ustensiles et prendre de la nourriture sur les plats. Son estomac, cependant, faisait des montagnes russes et il n'avait pas beaucoup d'appétit.

Il but un peu de jus de citrouille – l'une des meilleures choses qu'il ait jamais goûtées, vraiment ! - et une moitié de toast, et commençait à considérer de soit se resservir du jus, ou bien simplement attendre que les autres aient fini, lorsque les battements d'ailes attirèrent son attention. Le « plafond » de la grande salle montrait un jour brillant et ensoleillé mais il fut très atténué par le nombre de hiboux qui jaillirent soudainement des fenêtres haut au-dessus d'eux. Chacun d'eux portait quelque chose sur leurs pattes ou dans leurs becs – des lettres, des petits colis, ce genre de choses.

Harry sourit à cette vue. La poste par hiboux était tellement cool ! Il fut très surpris, cependant, lorsqu'un hibou noir avec une envergure plus grande que Harry laissa tomber une lettre dans son assiette, puis fit demi tour et sortit de la salle. L'enveloppe en parchemin avait son nom sur le devant, donc c'était sûrement pour lui. Mais qui lui aurait écrit ? Certainement pas les Dursley, pas après la réaction de l'oncle Vernon par rapport à la poste sorcière lorsque l'école tentait de lui envoyer sa lettre d'admission.

Il cassa le fin sceau vert – deux serpents entremêlés – et l'ouvrit. La lettre était très courte, sans formule de politesse :

_Allez à l'infirmerie lorsque vous aurez fini votre petit déjeuner ce matin, et faites examiner votre front. J'attends d'entendre ce qu'il s'est passé durant votre retenue ce soir. Je n'accepterai aucune excuse. _

_Professeur Snape _

Harry fronça les sourcils tellement fort que Draco lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. « Oh, rien, » il mentait facilement. « Je dois y aller, cependant. Ordres de Snape. »

Les sourcils de Draco s'arquèrent. « On se voit en Enchantements, alors. »

« Oui. » Harry se leva et alla jusqu'au bout de la table où les préfets de Serpentard mangeaient. « On m'a dit d'aller à l'infirmerie, » dit-il à Flint, lui montrant sa lettre, et il eut un léger hochement de tête en réponse.

Alors qu'il marchait jusqu'aux escaliers de marbre dans le Hall d'entrée, il se demanda ce que voulaient dire les directives de Snape. Pourquoi un directeur de Maison se soucierait de la douleur de son front ? Ce matin, il avait demandé à Harry s'il l'avait fait exprès, mais il s'était renfrogné, et Harry était presque certain que Snape pensait qu'il mentait à propos de son cauchemar.

Avec un soupir, et n'essayant plus de comprendre le professeur, Harry entra dans l'infirmerie. Une longue rangée de lits s'étalaient sur les deux murs du côté, alors que le mur du fond était presque tout en fenêtres qui donnaient sur le parc. La pièce était très lumineuse, avec tout ce blanc, surtout comparé aux salles de Serpentard. Une femme entre deux âges se tenait près d'un bureau au fond de la salle, regardant les bouteilles une par une et prenant des notes sur une liste devant elle.

« Madame Pomfresh ? » dit Harry alors qu'il faisait quelques pas dans la salle et laissait la porte se refermer.

La femme leva les yeux et sourit. « Oui. » Elle reposa la bouteille qu'elle avait en main et essuya cette dernière sur une serviette qui sortait de sa poche. « Vous avez eu un accident, mon cher ? »

« Euh, non. Pas vraiment. » Il s'avança, malgré le fait qu'il devait admettre qu'il était assez anxieux à l'idée de voir une infirmière, quelle qu'elle soit. « Mon, euh... Mon Directeur de Maison voulait que je vienne vous faire examiner mon front. »

La femme fronça les sourcils et franchit la distance entre eux. « Voyons voir ça, alors, » dit-elle alors qu'elle sortait sa baguette et le menait jusqu'à l'un des lit.

Harry s'assit au bout du lit, ne voulant pas froisser les draps juste pour son front. Il enleva ses cheveux de sa cicatrice et Madame Pomfrey expira bruyamment. Soulevant toujours sa frange, Harry regarda son autre main, sur son genou. Stupide cicatrice.

La médisorcière se tenait juste en face de lui, et sa voix était très professionnelle lorsqu'elle dit, « c'est très rouge, oui. Je ne pense pas que ce soit infecté, cependant. Voyons... » Un picotement parcourut la tête de Harry en partant de sa cicatrice. La sensation ne faisait pas vraiment mal, mais il s'écarta quand même vivement d'elle. « Très bien, tout va bien, monsieur Potter. Il n'y a pas d'infection. Je vais vous donner une pommade quand même, qui a un analgésique dedans. Je vais vous appliquer la première dose, puis je veux que vous l'appliquiez trois fois par jour jusqu'à la fin de la semaine prochaine. Ça devrait réduire la douleur et vous donner un peu de repos. Compris ? »

« Oui, madame. »

Elle s'affaira pour prendre le soin, et Harry laissa retomber ses cheveux. La fiole qu'elle ramena était en verre bleu, la pommade en elle-même était d'un bleu clair crémeux qui sentait l'orange et le clou de girofle. « Relevez-les, monsieur Potter, voilà. » Ses doigts étaient doux sur sa peau aloirs qu'elle faisait pénétrer la pommade dans la peau autour de la cicatrice. La douleur s'apaisa presque tout de suite, et la brûlure disparut. Fermant les yeux, il avala difficilement, presque ému par cette simple gentillesse.

« Voilà. Pas trop mal, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Madame Pomfresh, alors qu'elle refermait la fiole et lui tendait.

« Non, madame, » dit-il en descendant du lit, évitant son regard.

« Trois fois par jour, souvenez-vous. Et revenez me voir si la douleur devient pire, ou si le soin n'aide pas. » une pause. « Ou pour une autre raison, quelle qu'elle soit, » ajouta-t-elle. Elle le fit sonner comme un ordre, donc il hocha la tête alors qu'il marchait vers la porte.

Les cours ce jour-là étaient presque les mêmes que la veille, excepté le fait qu'il avait du temps libre juste après le déjeuner et Sortilèges à la place de Métamorphose. Il réussit à faire voler sa plume en utilisant le Wingardium Leviosa à son sixième essai. Pas aussi vite que Teddy ou Zabini, mais c'était bien mieux que les deux gorilles de Draco.

En Botanique, il essaya encore une fois de dire bonjour à Ron Weasley et aux garçons qui étaient près de lui, mais encore une fois, le roux lui tourna le dos avec un ricanement mauvais. Harry repoussa la douleur, comme il le faisait avec la plupart de ses maux, et haussa les épaules alors qu'il retournait à la table qu'il partageait avec Draco, Goyle et Crabbe.

« Une perte de temps, » murmura Draco. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'embêtes. »

Harry haussa les épaules encore une fois, gardant le visage aussi neutre que possible. « Il était sympa avec moi dans le train. Mais je suppose qu'il n'aime pas Serpentard. »

Draco renifla. « Bien sûr qu'il ne nous aime pas. Personne ne nous aime. C'est pour ça que nous avons la première règle. »

Avec un hochement de tête, mais souhaitant que les choses soient autrement, Harry tourna son attention vers le Professeur Chourave, une petite femme avec de la terre incrustée sous les ongles, comme si elle ne faisait rien mis à part s'occuper de ses plantes. Se souvenant de ses étés avec les Dursley, Harry pouvait témoigner.

Le reste de la journée passa facilement, il réussit même à finir son devoir de Métamorphose pendant le temps libre, et commença sa lecture pour les Sortilèges. Après le souper il retourna au bureau de Snape, la peur ralentissant ses pas, mais ne l'arrêtant pas totalement jusqu'à ce qu'il rejoigne la porte. Rassemblant tout son courage, il frappa légèrement et attendit l'ordre pour lui d'entrer.

Snape se tenait devant une pile de parchemin, juste comme la veille. Et comme la veille, il ne releva même pas la tête de ce qu'il faisait. « Presque en retard, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il n'était pas en retard, il en était sûr, mais presque une minute en avance. Malgré tout, il valait mieux agréer qu'être en désaccord il avait retenu cette leçon. « Oui, monsieur. Désolé. »

Pointant sa plume sur la chaise en face du bureau, il dit, « Asseyez-vous. »

Harry obéit, mais se demanda ce qu'il allait devoir faire en retenue ce soir-là, et pourquoi Snape ne lui avait pas juste dit de nettoyer des chaudrons. Sachant qu'il valait mieux ne pas bouger, Harry se tint aussi immobile que possible, les yeux sur ses mains croisées sur ses genoux. Le temps passa, il ne pourrait dire combien, avant que son Directeur de Maison pose sa plume et son regard sur Harry. Il pouvait sentir les yeux noirs sur lui, entrant presque dans sa tête, mais il n'osait pas le regarder.

« Vous êtes allé à l'infirmerie. » Ce n'était pas une question.

« Oui, monsieur. »

« Et ? » Une pointe – bon, plus qu'une pointe – d'impatience.

« Madame Pomfresh a dit que la cicatrice n'était pas infectée, monsieur. Elle m'a donné une pommade pour la soigner. »

« Montrez-moi. »

Harry releva enfin la tête, et repoussa ses cheveux de son front.

Snape ricana. « Pas la cicatrice, je sais à quoi elle ressemble. La pommade. »

Rougissant, Harry fouilla dans son sac et lui tendit la fiole bleue. Snape retira le bouchon et renifla le contenu avant d'acquiescer et de la rendre à Harry. « Très bien. Je vois que vous l'utilisez comme prescrit. »

« Oui, monsieur. »

Après une autre minute de Snape le regardant alors qu'il examinait le sol de pierre et essayait de rester immobile, le professeur bougea quelques papier sur son bureau et dit d'une voix parfaitement sans timbre, « J'ai une liste additionnelle de règle pour vous. Votre comportement aux repas n'est pas passé inaperçu, même par ceux des autres Maisons. J'exige de tous les Serpentard qu'ils gardent un décorum correct, surtout dans ce genre de milieu. »

L'estomac de Harry se serra. Les gens parlaient de lui tout le temps, pour quelque chose qu'il avait fait étant bébé et dont il ne gardait aucun souvenir. Mais s'ils discutaient de ses manières à table à la place... Il se sentit mal. Avec les Dursley comme seul modèle, et en plus de ça, ils le laissaient rarement manger avec eux pour les repas, comment était-il censé savoir quoi faire ?

La pause était si longue cette fois que Harry finit par réaliser qu'il était supposé répondre, mais ça n'avait pas vraiment été une question. Il se mordit la joue et releva la tête. « Oui, monsieur. Le Préfet Flint m'a parlé du problème plus tôt dans la journée. »

« Bien. J'attends de vous que vous assimiliez ces règles, en place immédiatement. » Snape lui tendit le parchemin, et Harry fut ennuyé de voir que sa main tremblait.

« Oui, monsieur. »

La lèvre de Snape se releva légèrement. Vous ne les avez pas encore lues, Potter. Faites-le maintenant, ainsi je pourrai répondre à vos éventuelles questions. »

Harry avait espéré ranger la liste et la lire quelque part où il était tranquille, plus tard, mais il semblait qu'il était obligé d'être encore une fois humilié. Bien. Il parcourut le parchemin, remarquant à quel point les « ne faites pas » étaient nombreux à côté des « faites » et le nombre de fois où le mot « épouvantable » apparaissait. La sueur coulait le long de son dos, et ses mains tremblaient affreusement lorsqu'il eut fini. Faiblement, il réalisa que sa mâchoire était serrée, et il essaya de lâcher du lest avant de se casser une dent.

« Ai-je besoin d'expliquer l'une de ces règles, Potter ? »

Fermant brièvement les yeux, il força son visage à devenir neutre. Ce professeur ne gagnerait pas, ne le couvrirait pas de honte en le faisant perdre le contrôle. Lorsqu'il fut sûr de pouvoir parler sans que sa voix tremble, il regarda Snape dans les yeux. « Non, monsieur. Elles étaient plutôt claires. »

L'expression du professeur était neutre elle aussi, pas une pointe de ricanement, ni d'humour à ses dépends. Rien. Le tableau dura pendant un battement de cœur, ou une heure, avant que Snape lui fasse un léger hochement de tête. « Très bien. Disparaissez. »

Rassemblant ses affaires rapidement, Harry se dirigea vers la sécurité relative des dortoirs.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Disclaimer : tout à Jharad17 et à Rowling, je ne fais que traduire.

Une minute avant sept heures, un tapotement à la porte retentit dans le bureau de Severus. Il appela, « Entrez, » et du coin de l'oeil, regarda le gamin entrer dans la salle avec une expression neutre, la même qu'il avait au petit déjeuner et au dîner, les seuls moments où Severus l'avait vu dans la journée. L'expression en question rendait Severus curieux, puisqu'il se demandait quels sentiments elle cachait. Severus utilisait cette même technique et il savait pourquoi.

Sans lever les yeux de ses corrections, il mit le plus de froideur possible dans sa voix et dit, « Presque en retard, n'est-ce pas ? » juste pour voir comment le gamin allait réagir.

L'expression du garçon ne changea pas, cependant Severus était sûr qu'il avait remarqué quelque chose – résignation ? Rébellion ? - dans ses yeux. C'était difficile à dire sans le regarder pleinement. Malgré tout, il fut surpris par les mots du gamin. « Oui, monsieur. Désolé. »

Pointant sa plume sur la chaise devant son bureau, Severus dit, « Asseyez-vous, » et fut également surpris lorsque le Gamin-Qui-Continuait-À-Le-Surprendre obéit sans une question, s'accrochant les mains l'une à lautre sur ses genoux et gardant la tête basse, les épaules voûtées, parfaitement immobile. Trop immobile, vraiment, pour un enfant de onze ans. Severus était habitué aux remuants, au balancement des jambes et au frottement des chaussures sur le sol, ce genre de choses. Il n'était pas habitué aux enfants qui restaient immobiles, tout spécialement lorsqu'on ne leur avait pas ordonné.

Lorsqu'il jugea qu'il avait laissé assez de temps au garçon pour se tracasser, Severus reposa sa plume, referma son flacon d'encre et leva les yeux. Il savait que le garçon aurait gardé les yeux sur ses genoux, mais c'était autre chose de voir la tête penchée en face de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

Où étaient l'arrogance et les remarques impertinentes ? Où était cette bravade gryffondorienne ? Il aurait pensé que le gamin la posséderait toujours, même s'il n'était pas réparti dans la maison de son père. Le garçon était un lâche, alors ? Etait-ce ce pourquoi il avait été réparti à Serpentard ? Il secoua la tête. Ce genre de ruminations ne le menaient nulle part.

Une note de Madame Pomfresh gisait sur un coin de son bureau, et Severus la tapota légèrement avec son index, considérant ses ramifications. Comme elle l'avait toujours fait lorsque l'un de ses serpents était venu la voir, elle l'alertait par rapport au problème de l'enfant et le conseillait pour le traitement et quoi que ce soit qu'il fallait voir ensuite. Elle avait aussi mentionné qu'elle avait observé d'étranges comportements venant du garçon, et qu'il était bien trop maigre pour sa taille, qui était également faible pour son âge. Pendant son examen de sa cicatrice, elle avait glissé quelques autres sorts de diagnostic, et de là avait déterminé que Potter était mal nourri. Elle était presque sûre que d'autres examens révèleraient d'autres abus sur le corps du garçon, mais elle n'était pas « autorisée » d'en faire plus sans la permission de ses tuteurs ou de son directeur de Maison.

Elle avait fini sa note par un avertissement – soit Severus gérait le problème et lui donnait la permission qu'elle voulait, soit elle allait directement chez le Directeur avec ses trouvailles et demandait l'autorisation pour un examen médical complet. L'avertissement avait irrité Severus plus que toute autre chose. La Maison de Serpentard attirait toujours plus souvent les enfants qui avaient une maison bien loin de l'idée qu'on se fait du foyer idéal, et il était toujours le premier à s'assurer que chacun d'entre eux retournerait dans un endroit, l'été et aux vacances d'hivers, où ils ne seraient pas délibérément blessés et où leurs besoins basiques seraient satisfaits. Jamais par le passé il avait négligé de faire ce qu'il jugeait juste pour ses serpents, et le sous-entendu comme quoi il aurait manqué à son devoir pour Potter était insultant.

Et pourtant, Poppy le connaissait mieux que presque quiconque, le connaissait depuis que lui-même était étudiant, et elle connaissait son histoire avec Potter père et ses Maraudeurs, l'ayant vu pour des soins durant ces années-là. Elle était l'une des rares personnes – bon, l'une des deux personnes – à qui Severus faisait confiance. Si elle avait vu une raison de remettre en question son habileté ou son désir de rectifier la situation de Potter... Eh bien.

Puisque Severus n'avait jamais apprécié l'ingérence pour ne pas dire indifférence du Directeur par rapport à ses Serpents, et puisque ses sentiments à l'égard du garçon n'entraient pas en compte, Potter était un Serpentard et il avait des devoirs envers lui, c'était logique qu'il allait faire quelque chose. La question était... Comment ? Comment allait-il aborder le sujet de sa situation, lorsque tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était regarder le garçon et ne pas le dégager violemment de son bureau ?

Pourquoi est-ce que le Gamin-Dont-l'Existence-Était-Faite-Pour-Le-Tourmenter devait ressembler autant à James ?

« Vous êtes allé à l'infirmerie, » dit-il enfin.

Le garçon ne releva pas les yeux. « Oui, monsieur. »

« Et ? » Puisque ses Serpents étaient habituellement plus réticents que la moyenne, il avait ainsi beaucoup d'expérience pour arracher les réponses aux plus réservés d'entre eux, malgré tout il détestait la pratique, et l'ennui perça dans sa voix.

Le garçon broncha légèrement à ce ton. Pas beaucoup, pas assez pour que la plupart le voient, mais Severus le remarqua, et garda cette réaction pour une réflexion ultérieure.

« Montrez-moi. »

La tête de Potter se releva, enfin, et il retira les cheveux de sa cicatrice avec une expression plutôt étrange.

Severus ricana. Vraiment, est-ce que Potter avait pensé qu'il était un membre de son fan club ? « Pas la cicatrice, je sais à quoi elle ressemble. La pommade. »

Les joues et les oreilles du garçon rougirent alors qu'il fouillait dans son sac et sortait un flacon bleu. Severus retira le bouchon et renifla le contenu, juste pour être sûr de ce qu'il contenait, avant d'acquiescer et de lui rendre. Un analgésique à usage local et un anti-inflammatoire. Il l'avait fait lui-même durant l'été. « Très bien. Je veux que vous l'utilisiez comme prescrit. »

« Oui, monsieur. »

Retenant un soupir, Severus regarda le garçon quelques minutes de plus, après que le regard de Potter soit retourné sur le sol. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? Il devait admettre, enfin, que le comportement du garçon le troublait, lui aussi. Mais sans détails concernant la vie que Potter avait eu avant Poudlard, il ne pouvait pas vraiment savoir quoi que ce soit, et il préférait de loin travailler en position de force avec ses nouveaux Serpents. Le hibou envoyé chez l'oncle et la tante de Potter n'avait pas encore eu de réponse, et était le seul encore en attente. Ce fait lui causait quelque souci même si les Dursley avaient pris leur petit temps de confort pour répondre, le hibou aurait dû avoir une réponse à présent. Il comptait en envoyer un autre le lendemain s'il ne recevait toujours pas de réponse.

Bougeant un autre parchemin pour le mettre devant lui, Severus réfléchissait à présent à le donner au garçon. Si les suspicions de Poppy étaient correctes, cela ferait plus de mal que de bien. Mais si ce n'était pas le cas, si le garçon avait juste négligé sa propre santé en ne mangeant pas correctement, alors la liste devrait juste servir à lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas un prince choyé. Et, naturellement, Severus penchait plus pour la secone option, même malgré sa confiance pour Poppy. C'était plus logique. Sûrement Albus se serait assuré que le Héros du Monde Magique était en sécurité et choyé là où il était.

Lorsqu'il fut décidé, Severus dit d'un ton égal, « J'ai une liste additionnelle de règle pour vous. Votre comportement aux repas n'est pas passé inaperçu, même par ceux des autres Maisons. J'exige de tous les Serpentard qu'ils gardent un décorum correct, surtout dans ce genre de milieu. » Et puis il attendit.

Il y eut une pause plutôt longue jusqu'à ce que Potter relève la tête. Sa mâchoire était serrée dans une expression déterminée que Severus devait admirer. « Oui, monsieur. Le Préfet Flint m'a parlé du problème plus tôt dans la journée. »

« Bien. J'attends de vous que vous assimiliez ces règles, en place immédiatement. » Severus lui tendit le parchemin, malgré le fait qu'il faillit le reprendre en voyant à quel point la main du garçon tremblait.

« Oui, monsieur. »

Essayant toujours de provoquer une réponse, Severus releva sa lèvre légèrement. « Vous ne les avez pas encore lues, Potter. Faites-le maintenant, ainsi je pourrai répondre à vos éventuelles questions. »

Il regarda le garçon lire la liste. L'écriture de Miss Torrence était facile à déchiffrer, mais Severus avait détecté les efforts de Monsieur Flint derrière. La liste incluait des règles comme « N'attrapez pas la nourriture depuis les plateaux, utilisez les cuillères et fourchettes fournies, » et « Mâchez la bouche fermée, voir votre nourriture à moitié digérée bouger dans votre bouche est dégoûtant, » et « N'essuyez pas votre bouche sur votre manche ou une autre partie de vos robes, quelle qu'elle soit. » Le visage de Potter pâlit alors qu'il parcourait la liste, puis rougit encore une fois, et ses mains tremblaient encore plus fort lorsqu'il eut fini.

Attendant une explosion du genre du fils de James, Severus maintint son ton calme et dit, « Ai-je besoin d'expliquer l'une de ces règles, Potter ? »

Le garçon ferma les yeux alors que son visage adoptait lentement ce masque neutre. Severus attendit, fasciné, jusqu'à ce que le garçon prit ses émotions bien en main et les cache vicieusement avant qu'il le regarde finalement dans les yeux. Le désespoir et la honte dans les profondeurs de ces yeux vers lui en dit bien plus que ce qu'il voulait savoir concernant combien les suspicions de Poppy étaient probablement vraies. Mais il fut impressionné, encore une fois, lorsque le garçon parla distinctement, sans aucune pointe de la douleur qui pulsait juste en dessous de la surface. « Non, monsieur. Elles étaient plutôt claires. »

Severus soutint le regard de Potter pendant un long moment et dut se combattre pour ne pas satisfaire sa curiosité et utiliser la Légilimencie. Ça ne ferait aucun bien à long terme. Mais il apprendrait l'histoire du garçon d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il y avait plus d'une façon de dépouiller un Fléreur, après tout. Finalement, il offrit à Potter un petit hochement de tête. « Très bien. Disparaissez. »

Rassemblant ses affaires rapidement, Potter fila tout de suite, et Severus ne pouvait pas vraiment le blâmer. Il était bien plus de minuit lorsqu'il retourna dans ses appartements, et il ne pouvait pas se souvenir de combien de devoirs il avait corrigés... Ce qui était probablement aussi bien.

Aucune alarme ne se déclencha cette nuit-là, merci Merlin – il n'aurait pas pu répondre de ses actes si ça avait été le cas – et il se réveilla plus frais que ce qu'il avait été depuis le premier Septembre. Pendant le petit déjeuner, il observa Potter alors qu'il observait scrupuleusement et méticuleusement les nouvelles règles, mais le garçon se tint encore plus rigidement que d'habitude. Près de lui, le jeune Malfoy lui jetait d'étranges regards alors qu'il essayait de tenir la conversation entre eux, et Severus ne manqua pas les regards franchement appréciateurs de Nott.

Lorsque les hiboux arrivèrent, Severus observa alors que le Gamin recevait sa missive. Potter parcourut l'ordre de se présenter devant Madame Pomfresh pour un check-up complet et pâlit, puis fourra le parchemin dans sa poche. Il ne quitta pas tout de suite la Grande Salle pour l'infirmerie, cependant, et se servit plus de jus. A point nommé, s'il était aussi déshydraté que ce que disait Poppy. Mais lorsqu'il s'avéra qu'il restait pour le reste du repas, attendant que ses camarades aient fini pour aller en classe, Severus se renfrogna. Pourquoi est-ce que le gamin avait choisi à cet instant précis de cesser d'être obéissant ?

Les choses s'aggravèrent quelques heures plus tard, lorsqu'il entendit de Poppy que Potter ne s'était pas encore présenté devant elle, et Severus lui envoya une autre note au déjeuner, lui disant de venir pour une autre retenue ce soir là. A ce rythme, il aurait le gamin chaque soir pendant tout le trimestre ! La seule idée le rendit malade.

À la table de Serpentard, le gamin agrippa la missive jusqu'à ce que ses jointures soient blanches, et jeta un regard brûlant à la table des professeurs, spécialement sur Severus. Une réaction, enfin ! Mais Severus releva à peine les sourcils en réponse.

Les yeux de Potter s'étrécirent, et il jeta un œil au bout de la table, vers le Directeur, ou bien peut-être Hagrid, et plaqua soudainement la main sur sa cicatrice alors que la couleur quittait son visage. Fronçant les sourcils, Severus observa le garçon alors que Malfoy et Nott essayaient de le soutenir et qu'il les envoyait sur les roses. La douleur devait avoir été brève, cependant, puisque quelques instants plus tard, Potter avait enlevé sa main et rougi d'embarras – probablement de s'être encore donné en spectacle – et retournait à son repas, malgré le fait qu'il jouait avec sa nourriture au lieu de manger un peu plus.

Retenant un soupir, Severus ignora le bégayant professeur Quirrel à côté de lui et quitta la Grande Salle. Avant que son prochain cours n'arrive, il envoya une autre lettre aux Dursley et ajouta quelques notes sur les fiches qu'il tenait sur chacun de ses étudiants. Le reste de la journée passa plus rapidement que ce qu'il aurait voulu, vu ce qu'il affrontait après le dîner, bien que ses septième année lui remontèrent un peu le moral.

Lorsque Potter arriva, promptement comme toujours, il dit au garçon de s'asseoir et resta devant lui, alors qu'il finissait de noter le reste de ses devoirs de vacances.

Lorsqu'il reposa sa plume, il observa le garçon pendant une autre minute, notant l'expression butée et la raideur des épaules. « Etes-vous allé à l'infirmerie, Potter ? »

« Oui, monsieur, » vint la réponse, un peu morne.

_« Aujourd'hui ? » _

La tête du garçon se releva et il n'y avait aucun doute concernant l'insubordination perçant dans ces yeux vers. « Non, monsieur. »

Bien. Severus se leva. « Alors faisons le voyage maintenant. Allons-y. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillant, Potter ne fit aucun mouvement pour se lever, mais s'éloigna le plus possible en restant tout de même sur la chaise. « Non, monsieur. »

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« J'ai... J'ai dit non, monsieur. Je n'ai pas besoin de, comment, un check-up ? Je vais bien. Vraiment. »

« Potter. » Severus mit son masque de pierre. « Levez-vous tout de suite. Je ne tolérerai pas votre insolence. En tant que votre Directeur de Maison, je décide de comment sont vos retenues, et en ce moment même, il s'agit d'aller à l'infirmerie. » Il marqua une pause et puis continua avec son pire ton, celui qui avait déjà envoyé certains de ses collègues au paroxysme de la peur. « Ne me faites pas vous traîner dans les couloirs. »

Le garçon avala sa salive, et jeta un œil à la porte comme s'il considérait ses options. Elles étaient, il fallait l'admettre, plutôt restreintes. Severus fit un pas vers lui et leva une main, comme s'il voulait agripper son col, et le garçon sauta de sa chaise. Les mains de Potter se levèrent comme une supplication et il sprinta vers la porte. « Très bien, très bien... Je suis désolé... »

Severus le suivit, prêt à le forcer si le garçon devenait de nouveau désobéissant, et ils allèrent ensemble vers le domaine de Pomfresh.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Disclaimer : encore une fois tout aux auteurs, jharad pour la fiction et Rowling pour l'univers, je ne fais que traduire.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Presque 50, wouaw !

Prenant la tête, Harry marcha vers l'infirmerie, sachant qu'il s'était mis dans un monde de problèmes et espérant qu'il aurait le courage de tout gérer. Pour dire vrai, la seule chose qui le retenait de s'enfuir en courant était la perspective d'être expulsé et de devoir retourner chez les Dursley.

Quel était le problème de Snape d'ailleurs ? Harry ne lui avait absolument rien fait – il ne l'avait d'ailleurs même pas déjà eu en cours – et pourtant, le professeur semblait vraiment le détester et vouloir faire de sa vie une misère. Harry avait espéré qu'être dans le monde magique serait mieux qu'avec les Dursley, mais pour l'instant, il avait été très déçu par Poudlard. Ce n'était pas aussi pire que Little Whinging, où tout le monde semblait le détester sans aucune raison.

Et maintenant il était forcé à aller voir l'infirmière de l'école, et aurait à mentir pour garder ses secrets. La dernière chose qu'il voulait faire, c'était cracher le morceau devant Snape !

Ils y furent bien trop tôt, et Snape le dépassa pour pousser la porte, qu'il tint ouverte pour Harry. Ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre – l'un des jeux favoris de Dudley était de faire ça, et de le frapper à la tête lorsqu'il passait – Harry tenta d'esquiver alors qu'il entrait dans la longue salle. Snape fronça les sourcils, et Harry marcha un peu plus rapidement, pour s'éloigner de lui.

Madame Pomfresh s'avançait vers eux, avant qu'ils aient fait plus de quelques mètres dans son royaume. « Ah, bien, monsieur Potter. Je suis heureuse que vous ayez décidé de revenir aussi promptement. »

Puisque Harry n'avait rien décidé de tel, il ne dit rien, haussant simplement un peu les épaules.

« Eh bien, allons derrière le rideau, alors, » dit-elle, et ouvrit un rideau amovible près d'un lit non loin de son bureau. « Enlevez votre pantalon, s'il vous plaît. »

Harry secoua la tête. Ça allait trop loin. « Je vais bien, madame Pomfresh. Je n'ai pas besoin d'examen ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre. »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord, monsieur Potter, et votre directeur de Maison a donné la permission pour l'examen. Maintenant, derrière le rideau. »

Son directeur de Maison... Harry jeta de nouveau un œil à Snape, en colère et embarrassé, et pas d'humeur pour une autre humiliation. « Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, monsieur. Vous n'avez pas le droit de donner quelque permission que ce soit à propos de moi. »

Snape ricana et s'approcha de lui, à tel point que Harry pouvait sentir sa respiration sur son visage. Étrangement, son haleine sentait la menthe poivrée il s'était attendu à de vieilles chaussettes. « J'ai des devoirs envers chaque étudiant sous ma responsabilité, Potter, pour être sûr qu'ils vont bien, dans leur tête ou dans leur corps. Vous êtes mal nourri et en sous poids, et c'est mon travail de m'assurer qu'il n'y a rien d'autre derrière tout ça. »

Secouant la tête à nouveau, Harry s'écarta de lui. « Je ne me déshabillerai pas, pour qui que ce soit ! »

« Je vous assure, monsieur Potter, que vous n'avez rien que je n'aie déjà vu, » dit la médisorcière. Elle l'attrapa alors qu'il s'éloignait pour sa sécurité, et l'emmena derrière le rideau.

« Et je vous assure que nous resterons tous dans cette infirmerie, jusqu'à ce que vous ayez fait l'examen, » ajouta Snape. « J'aimerais vous rappeler que j'ai de bien meilleures façon de passer mon temps. Ne me forcez pas à vous montrer l'erreur d'abuser de notre patience. »

Harry serra les mâchoires. « Ça ne vous fera aucun bien vous savez. Vous allez juste avoir des problèmes. »

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » demanda Madame Pomfresh.

« Si vous le dites. Personne ne s'en souciera, et ça vous attirera juste des problèmes. Laissez-moi juste retourner à mon dortoir, et nous oublierons jusqu'à ce qu'il s'est passé, d'accord ? »

Snape ricana sombrement, et Harry le regarda. « Ne pensez pas que vous allez pouvoir vous en sortir comme ça, Potter. Derrière le rideau. Maintenant ! »

Eh bien, d'accord. Il les avait prévenus. Maintenant c'était leur problème, et plus le sien à présent. Au moins, il n'aurait pas à retourner chez les Dursley jusqu'à l'été. La colère raidit ses pas alors qu'il allait derrière le rideau, et rendit difficile pour lui de défaire les boutons de ses robes et d'enlever son t-shirt. Il était en train de retirer ses baskets lorsque la voix de Madame Pomfresh lui vint, de plutôt près.

« Il y a une robe sur le lit, monsieur Potter. Lorsque vous vous serez déshabillé, mettez-la, s'il vous plaît. »

« Oui, madame, » dit-il automatiquement, puis obéit. C'était trop grand, même si l'étiquette à l'intérieur indiquait « small », et il l'enroula deux fois autour de lui et couvrit ses genoux avant de se hisser sur le lit. « C'est bon, » dit-il finalement, et empêcha sa voix de trembler. « J'ai fini. »

« Bien. » Madame Pomfresh écarta le rideau juste assez pour lui permettre de passer, et Harry jeta un œil à Snape attendant de l'autre côté, avant qu'elle ne le referme. Allait-il vraiment rester pendant toute la durée de cette chose ?

« Bon, comment va cette cicatrice aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-elle en relevant ses cheveux qui flottaient toujours sur son front pour la cacher. « Vous avez utilisé la pommade que je vous ai donné ? »

« Oui, madame. »

« Bien. » Ses doigts étaient légers alors qu'ils couraient sur la peau près de sa cicatrice, et elle hocha la tête. « Elle a l'air d'aller un peu mieux. Maintenant, relever le menton et enlevez vos lunettes, que je puisse regarder vos yeux. Quand est-ce que vous avez fait examiner vos yeux pour la dernière fois, monsieur Potter ? »

Alors qu'elle parlait, elle agitait sa baguette en des cercles et des zigzags étranges, et sa question le prit au dépourvu. « Euh... Je ne me souviens pas. »

« Un an ? » demanda-t-elle pour l'aider. « Deux ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. Ça faisait presque six ans, mais il n'allait pas le lui dire.

« Allez monsieur Potter, nous ne voulons pas de ça, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que la prescription est dépassée, donc vous pouvez répondre à mes questions maintenant. Nous avons des rapports avec le Service Sorcier des Enfants, qui seraient heureux de venir et de passer un peu de temps avec vous. » Madame Pomfresh lui sourit naturellement, mais il la voyait pour ce qu'elle était. Elle était une grande manipulatrice.

« Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi - »

« Je veux que vous vous sentiez bien, monsieur Potter, » dit-elle, et il pouvait presque la croire. « Mais je suis impliqué par rapport à votre santé et votre bien-être. Ce serait bien plus facile si vous étiez honnête dès le début. »

Harry avala sa salive, se souvenant de sa gentillesse de la veille, avec la pommade et tout ça. Il ne pouvait pas la remercier de cette gentillesse avec des mensonges. Il expira. « Bon. Ça fait six ans. Je l'ai fait au début de la primaire seulement. »

« Merci, » dit-elle, et ça sonnait comme si elle le pensait. « Maintenant, je peux adapter vos lunettes à la correcte prescription, et vous allez me dire comment vous lisez cette liste... »

Il essaya ses lunettes améliorées et étouffa une exclamation tout était si net. Heureux, il lut toutes les lettres de la liste, jusqu'à la dernière liste. « Merci, » dit-il sincèrement.

Elle agita la main. « Maintenant que c'est réglé, je veux que vous me disiez comment vous vous êtes cassé tous ces os. »

Il y eut un bruissement de tissu – comme des robes – depuis l'autre côté du rideau mais Harry n'y accorda aucune attention alors qu'il glapissait, « Quoi ?! »

« D'après mes observations, je vois que ces douze derniers mois, vous avez cassé votre poignet gauche une fois, votre nez deux, et la clavicule trois fois. Dites moi comment, s'il vous plaît. »

« Je suis maladroit, » dit-il immédiatement. « Je tombe tout le temps. »

« Hmm hmm. » Elle lui jeta un regard perçant. « Et la vérité, maintenant ? »

Il se demanda si elle pouvait lire dans les esprits. Ou si elle pouvait utiliser sa magie pour savoir si quelqu'un mentait ? Si c'était le cas, il était dans encore plus de problèmes que ce qu'il pensait. « J'ai été impliqué dans pas mal de bagarres, » dit-il prudemment. C'était la vérité, en quelque sorte.

« Oh ? Avec qui ? »

« Vous savez, » dit-il, en haussant une épaule. « Les autres enfants. »

« Hmm hmm. » Il commençait à détester ce son. « Qui ? »

« Vous voulez leurs noms ? »

« Pas pour l'instant, » dit-elle. « Mais dites moi s'ils étaient dans votre classe à l'école, ou dans votre quartier... Soyez spécifique. »

Harry ferma les yeux. Ça allait de mal en pis. « Oui, ils étaient dans mon quartier, et dans mon école. » Il marqua une pause, et lui jeta un regard, et elle le regarda de cette façon encore, et il ajouta rapidement, « Et l'un d'entre eux est mon cousin. Principalement, c'était Dudley et ses amis. »

« Je vois. »

« Mais ça va. Je veux dire, c'est pas grave. »

« Hmm hmm. » Elle agita sa baguette encore un peu. « Et vous ne les avez jamais réparés correctement ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Les os. Vous avez été élevé par des Moldus, c'est bien ça ? Et vous n'êtes jamais allé chez un soigneur Moldu pour qu'il examine vos os et les soigne correctement. »

« Ummm. » Harry resserra le tissu autour de lui. Quelle importance s'il avait toujours dû se débrouiller tout seul ? C'était comme tout le monde.

« C'est une réponse claire, je suppose. » Pour la première fois, elle prit un bloc notes et nota quelque chose dessus. « Je veux que vous me parliez de vos habitudes nutritionnelles, lorsque vous étiez chez vous. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Comme ce que j'aime manger ? »

« Non. Plutôt à quelle fréquence vous mangiez, et quels genres de choses vous aviez. Nutritionnellement. »

« Je ne sais pas. Le truc habituel, je pense. » Ça se rapprochait trop de l'horrible liste que Snape lui avait donné la veille. Y penser uniquement lui donnait envie de crier.

Madame Pomfresh soupira. « La vérité, Harry, maintenant, s'il vous plaît. »

Il découvrit ses dents. « Et s'il ne me plaît pas ? »

« Manières, Potter, » grogna une voix depuis l'autre côté du rideau, et Harry sursauta, ayant presque oublié que Snape était là. « Surveillez votre langage. »

Quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui se referma, et il sauta du lit en agrippant ses vêtements, qu'il avait laissés par terre. « Je vais, je ne... Je ne fais plus ça. Vous ne pouvez pas me forcer. »

Snape jaillit à travers les rideaux comme un démon. Sa grimace aurait pu effrayer un démon. « Je peux et je le ferai. Retournez sur ce lit. »

Harry secoua la tête, et tenta de s'échapper. C'était stupide et irréel et il n'allait plus le faire !

Mais Snape agrippa son bras alors qu'il essayait d'esquiver, et l'entraîna vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient encore une fois face à face. « Je ne joue pas, Potter. Vous allez rester ici jusqu'à ce que vous ayez le droit de partir. »

Les tiraillements dans son bras – le même que Snape avait serré pour le tirer hors des douches – fut sans effet, mais ça faisait mal ! Il ne put retenir une grimace alors que les doigts osseux de l'homme pressaient le bleu déjà existant, et lorsque l'autre main de Snape se leva, il se recroquevilla instinctivement, mais le professeur prit simplement son autre bras en main, et le souleva pour le remettre dans le lit d'hôpital.

« Professeur, » dit Madame Pomfresh, « je suis sûre que monsieur Potter s'en sortira si vous le laissez maintenant. »

« Bien sûr, » dit-il, et il relâcha Harry, faisant un pas en arrière juste assez pour bloquer la seule issue et croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. « Continuez. »

Madame Pomfresh prit les habits des mains de Harry et les posa gentiment sur le lit à côté de lui. Ses baskets étaient toujours sur le sol s'il s'était échappé, il aurait eu à retourner aux cachots à pieds nus. « Je sais que ça doit être effrayant pour vous, » dit-elle, et Harry regarda ailleurs en secouant la tête, « mais c'est vraiment pour votre bien. »

Harry ne s'embêta pas à la corriger. Pourquoi il s'en soucierait ? Il était forcé, quoi qu'il fasse. D'une voix basse, il dit, « Ok. Je mangeais ce qui restait. Et seulement lorsque mes corvées étaient finies. »

« Ce qui restait de quoi ? » demanda-t-elle calmemant.

« De ce qu'ils mangeaient, les Dursley, je veux dire. S'il y avait quelque chose, et que j'avais fini mes corvées, j'avais le droit de manger. »

« Et c'était souvent le cas ? »

Harry soupira. Au point où il était... « Je mangeais presque tous les jours. En été, lorsque je travaillais dehors, c'était facile de boire depuis le tuyau d'arrosage donc je n'avais pas faim. »

« Je vois. » Elle nota quelque chose de plus sur son bloc note. « Comment ça se passait avec vos amis à l'école ? »

« Je n'en avais pas. »

« Aucun ? »

Harry aboya, « je ne pouvais pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? Avec Dudley qui menaçait tous ceux qui me parlaient. »

« D'accord. Est-ce que vous avez déjà pris des drogues ou bu de l'alcool ? »

« Non ! » Quel genre de question stupide était-ce ?

« Doucement, Harry, j'ai presque fini. »

Eh bien, merci Seigneur pour ça. « Et après je pourrai y aller ? »

« Bien sûr. Juste quelques questions de plus. Vous vous sentiez en sécurité à la maison ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « En sécurité ? Je ne sais pas. Comparé à quoi ? » Il était presque sûr d'avoir entendu une sorte de reniflement bvenant de Snape, mais lorsqu'il jeta un œil à l'homme, son visage était aussi neutre qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Comparé à, disons, lorsque vous étiez à l'école primaire, ou ici. »

Il étudia son visage pendant une minute puis haussa les épaules. « Je suis en sécurité ici, » admit-il avant d'esquisser un sourire narquois. « Vous savez. Pas de Dudley. »

« Vous aviez peur de vous retrouver seul avec lui ? »

« Non. J'avais peur d'être avec lui et ses amis. » Il haussa les épaules encore une fois. « Ils sont plus grands que moi. Je suis plus rapide, cependant. »

« Très bien alors. Je veux que vous vous allongiez sur le lit et que vous mettiez la robe autour de votre taille, comme ça. »

Harry obéit, s'allongeant, se sentant nu malgré le tissu, et ayant mal au ventre. Ses côtes étaient pleines de bleus. Il avait aussi une sorte d'empreinte de main autour de sa gorge, là où l'Oncle Vernon l'avait attrapé la dernière fois qu'il avait échoué pour tailler les roses correctement.

« Vous me dites si ça fait mal, d'accord ? » demanda Madame Pomfresh, et commença à appuyer sur des parties de sa poitrine avec la pointe de ses doigts. Il ne dit rien, mais ne put retenir des grimaces lorsqu'elle appuyait sur des endroits sensibles. « Et si vous pouviez vous mettre sur le ventre... »

Encore une fois il obéit, enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller alors que la chaleur quittait son corps. Il essaya de rester aussi immobile que possible, espérant que ce serait fini bientôt. Lorsqu'elle appuya sur une partie du bas de son dos, il glapit et se libéra.

Elle tapota son dos gentiment. « Mes excuses, monsieur Potter. Nous avons fini pour l'instant. Vous pouvez vous rhabiller pendant que je prépare quelques potions pour vous. »

« Merci, » dit-il dans un souffle. Alors qu'il se rasseyait, il regarda Snape dans les yeux, et fut surpris par l'air de franche compassion qu'il y trouva. Puis chacun d'entre eux quitta le carré autour du lit, pour qu'il puisse s'habiller, ce qu'il fit rapidement.

Lorsqu'il sortit de derrière le rideau, les deux adultes étaient proches l'un de l'autre, près du bureau de Madame Pomfresh, en train de parler, mais il ne pouvait entendre ce qu'il se disait.

« Je peux partir maintenant ? » Il regarda Snape. « Monsieur ? »

Snape tourna son regard noir vers Harry et agita sa baguette en un rapide arc de cercle. « Dans un moment. Venez ici, s'il vous plaît. »

Harry ne put faire autre chose que d'avancer vers eux, mais lorsqu'il rejoint son directeur de Maison, l'homme lui tendit une potion. « Buvez ça. »

C'était bleu et avait l'air visqueux. Harry le renifla et eut une grimace de dégoût.

« Buvez-le, Potter, » dit Snape sur un ton d'avertissement. « C'est un complément alimentaire. Vous prendrez une autre dose demain matin, et chaque jours après le petit déjeuner. »

Harry se renfrogna puis se boucha le nez avant de boire le contenu. Ça goûtait encore pire que l'odeur. Il eut un mouvement de recul, mais réussit à le garder au lieu de le vomir.

« Et celle-là, » dit Snape, lui tendant une coupe de métal avec du liquide clair le remplissant à moitié. « Pour vos os. »

Avec un soupir, Harry but celle-là aussi, plus deux autres que Madame Pomfresh lui tendit – une pour ses reins et une autre pour ses contusions, jusqu'à ce qu'il nage dans les potions. Enfin, il fut autorisé à partir, avec l'ordre strict de retourner à l'infirmerie le vendredi pour un autre check up.

Même s'il se sentait euphorique d'être parti, il devait admettre qu'il se sentait bien mieux, presque libéré de la douleur. C'était un bon sentiment, même s'il savait qu'il serait dans un monde de douleurs lorsque l'école se finirait.


	8. Chapter 8

Lorsque tout fut dit et terminé, et que le garçon fut en train de s'habiller, Severus lança un sort d'Assurdiato et s'approcha de Poppy pour parler des résultats de ses analyses. Ils étaient... Inquiétants. Pas que Severus était inquiet bien sûr que non. Le gamin avait prouvé qu'il était capable de s'occuper seul de lui-même après dix ans sous la responsabilité discutable de ses parents Moldus, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait pallié à ses besoins, trouvé des moyens d'éviter d'avoir trop faim, développé une attitude qui le protégeait du reste du monde...

Ce n'était pas bon. Il ne pouvait pas garder tant d'animosité envers le garçon, pas après ce qu'il avait entendu... Et ce qu'il avait vu.

Avec Poppy, il dut prendre quelques minutes pour se maîtriser. Toujours attentive, elle mit une main sur son bras et étudia son visage. « Vous allez bien, Severus ? Je sais que ça doit être difficile. »

C'était elle qui l'avait secouru, lui, toutes ces années auparavant, qui avait soigné ses blessures chaque automne, lorsqu'il revenait d'un été sous la coupe de son père. Elle savait que ces souvenirs étaient remémorés, et ne le jugeais pas pour ça. Pas plus qu'elle avait jugé le fils Potter. Et pas plus qu'il pouvait le juger, lui.

« Je vais bien, » aboya-t-il, sachant très bien que c'était la réponse à laquelle elle s'attendait. « Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire pour Potter ? »

Elle lui offrit un sourire compréhensif et jeta un œil aux rideaux toujours fermés. « Il a besoin de grossir, bien sûr. Et il a quelques os cassés qui se sont réparés à peu près, mais pas entièrement. »

« Vous ne les avez pas mentionnés tout à l'heure. »

« Est-ce que ça aurait eu de l'importance ? »

Severus secoua la tête. « Continuez. »

« Ses reins sont meurtris, manifestement, comme si quelqu'un l'avait à beaucoup de reprises frappé ou poussé dans le dos. Pas de surprise, au vu du nombre de bleus. Et il a quelques problèmes de foie, également, mais je pense que ce sera réglé avec les potions pour les reins. Et vous avez vu le reste. »

En effet. Il n'avait jamais vu un corps aussi couvert de coupures, de coups et de bleus. « Vous ne lui avez pas demandé à propos de son oncle et de sa tante. »

Prenant quelques potions dans son armoire, Poppy s'arrêta et lui lança un long regard. « Vous avez vu à quel point il était effrayé. Vous pensez vraiment qu'il nous aurait dit la vérité ? C'est ce que vous avez fait, la première fois que nous avons parlé ? »

Bon, elle marquait un point. « Je n'ai pas eu de réponse pour un rendez-vous. »

« Ah, oui, vos visites chez les parents des première année. Eh bien, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, Harry a eu beaucoup de difficultés pour avoir le hibou à propos de l'école. Malgré les centaines de lettres envoyé, Hagrid a finalement eu à lui donner sa lettre en main propre le 31 juillet, et il l'a trouvé dans une sorte de cabane sur un rocher au milieu de l'océan. »

Severus la fixa. Il n'avait pas entendu parler de cette histoire. Pas de surprise, puisqu'il n'avait pas voulu entendre quoi que ce soit à propos du gamin Potter s'il pouvait l'éviter. « J'ai envoyé deux hiboux, » dit-il, se sentant presque stupide.

« Je ne m'attendrais pas à avoir une réponse correcte, à votre place, » dit-elle calmement, et il savait ce qu'elle voulait vraiment dire. Il ne pourrait pas espérer une réponse tout court.

Le rideau fut poussé, et le garçon sortit, avec les yeux encore un peu écarquillés, mais restant immobile et essayant de se remettre. Bien.

« Je peux y aller maintenant ? » Le garçon regarda Severus. « Monsieur ? »

Severus le regarda de haut en bas, puis annula le charme d'un mouvement de baguette. « Dans un moment. Venez ici, s'il vous plaît. »

Le garçon traîna des pieds, manifestement réticent et s'attendant au pire, mais Severus lui tendit simplement une potion. « Buvez ça. » Potter renifla la fiole et fronça le nez. « Buvez-le, Potter, » l'avertit Severus. « C'est un complément alimentaire. Vous prendrez une autre dose demain matin, et chaque jour après le petit déjeuner. »

Lorsque Potter eut descendu la première, Severus lui donna un pousse-os pour ses côtes, et Poppy lui donna deux autres potions avant de fixer un rendez vous avez lui pour le vendredi.

La raideur autour des yeux du garçon disparut lorsqu'il se retira manifestement il avait ressenti de la douleur pendant pas mal de temps et les potions avaient facilité la chose. Observant sa course jusqu'à la porte, Severus porta une main à ses yeux. Il était soudainement fatigué, si épuisé qu'il pouvait à peine penser.

« Lorsque vous irez les voir, » dit Poppy, « assurez-vous de ne rien mentionner de ce que Harry nous a dit aujourd'hui. »

« Je sais, » dit-il, se souvenant de la réticence de Potter lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés. C'était bien plus logique à présent, la raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas aller à l'infirmerie. La confiance était quelque chose de fragile, surtout pour quelqu'un comme lui, et il devait sans doute penser que raconter son histoire ne lui vaudrait que de l'indifférence ou des moqueries, pour couper entièrement cette confiance.

Et pourtant le garçon avait parlé, malgré ses protestations. Tout n'était pas perdu pour lui, il y avait encore quelque chose de caché sous cette attitude d'agressivité aggravée.

De plus, si le garçon devait retourner chez lui, pour quelque raison que ce soit – Severus avait entendu parler des protections du sang, bien entendu – alors ça ne lui ferait aucun bien si son oncle et sa tante avaient l'impression qu'il avait répandu leurs secrets à la première opportunité. Non, Severus devrait être circonspect, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr de ce qu'il pouvait faire pour améliorer la situation du garçon.

Ce serait mieux, bien sûr, s'il pouvait empêcher l'enfant d'être renvoyé là-bas.

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez dire au Directeur ? » demanda Poppy.

Severus se pinça l'arête du nez. « La vérité, évidemment. » Dans toute sa gloire brutale. Le vieil homme tremblerait lorsqu'il apprendrait comment son protégé avait été traité. Malgré tout, Severus ne pouvait comprendre comment Dumbledore ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il s'y passait. Et s'il le savait... Alors Severus ne savait ce qu'il pourrait faire.

« Evidemment, » murmura Poppy.

Il lui jeta un regard acéré, auquel elle répondit avec un doux sourire. Il secoua la tête, refusant de jouer aux jeux auxquels elle semblait vouloir s'adonner. « Faites-moi savoir s'il ne revient pas vendredi. »

« Bien sûr, » dit-elle, et il s'effaça.

Plus tard ce soir là, incapable de se concentrer sur ses corrections, Severus fit une visite surprise à la Salle Commune de Serpentard, prétendant vouloir s'assurer que rien inapproprié ne s'y passait, mais s'il avait été forcé à prendre du Veritaserum, il aurait admis qu'il voulait voir comment Potter s'en sortait après son voyage à l'infirmerie. Il se souvint de ses propres visites chez Pomfresh, et comment il s'était caché dans son dortoir pendant deux jours après cela, ne voulant pas que quiconque voie sa honte.

Mais Potter était penché sur ses livres, sur une table avec Malfoy, ainsi que le puriste du sang Zabini et l'une des plus stupides première années, du moins selon les autres professeurs, Millicent Bullstrode. Le groupe d'études, donc. Bien. Potter semblait toujours un peu sur ses gardes, mais Severus ne l'examina pas de trop près, pas avec tous les autres yeux posés sur lui alors qu'il faisait le tour de la table.

A la place, il fit le point avec ses nouveaux préfets, de même qu'avec ceux de sixième et de septième année. Lentement, inexorablement, il s'approcha du coin de la salle où était Potter, ne regardant toujours pas le garçon, malgré le fait qu'il pouvait sentir son regard sur lui de temps en temps. C'était inespéré de pouvoir duper le gamin par rapport à la raison de sa présence, mais c'était pour les autres qu'il donnait le change, pour les Malfoys et les Notts et les Averys.

Zabini était à présent en train de murmurer quelque chose, et Severus écouta d'une oreille leur conversation, et de l'autre Flint qui gémissait à propos des chances inexistantes de gagner la Coupe de Quidditch sans un attrapeur décent.

« On tourne et on abaisse, par Merlin, Bullstrode. Tout le monde a compris ça. »

« Eh bien, tout le monde n'a pas une maman qui peut te payer une baguette haute gamme, Zabini, » cracha la fille. « Celle-là est une vieille toute naze. »

« Alors elle devrait se sentir bien dans ta main, » dit Zabini avec un ricanement.

« Hé, » s'interposa Potter. « Tu n'es pas obligé d'être méchant avec elle. C'est pas sa faute si elle a une baguette de mauvaise qualité. »

« La ferme, monstre de sang-mêlé. » Zabini pointa sa plume vers le front de Harry. « D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu sais de la mauvaise qualité ? Tes parents étaient pleins aux as lorsqu'ils y sont passés. »

« Ouais, eh bien, tu serais surpris, » dit Potter, et Severus vit une tension dans la mâchoir du garçon. Il avait vu ses vêtements, ce qu'il avait récupéré par terre lorsqu'il avait essayé de s'enfuire de l'infirmerie. A part son nouveau pantalon d'uniforme, sa chemise et sa cravate, le reste de ses vêtements – ses chaussettes, ses gilets, ses sous-vêtements et ses chaussures – étaient dans un état désastreux, et de plus bien trop grands pour lui, de même que le t-shirt qu'il avait porté la nuit où Severus était allé le voir dans les dortoirs. Il aurait parié une pleine fiole de venin de basilic que le gamin savait pas mal de choses à propos de la mauvaise qualité.

Et maintenant il avait une petite idée de pourquoi le garçon avait voulu utiliser les hiboux, juste après avoir appris à propos des règles sur les vêtements. Il aurait presque pu aller redresser les bretelles de Zabini si cela avait pu racheter son erreur.

A la place, il regarda Potter bouger sa chaise pour la mettre tout près de celle de la fillette et dire « Hé, essaye comme ça. » Pendant les minutes suivantes, il refit plusieurs fois le mouvement pour le Wingardium Leviosa, mais très, très lentement, et encouragea Bullstrode à copier ses mouvements. Alors qu'elle pouvait l'imiter presque parfaitement, il dit, « tu arrêtes de tourner là, et tu commences à abaisser ta baguette lorsque tu dis le « v » de Leviosa. Comme ça, » et il lui montra encore, cette fois avec l'incantation. Il regarda son bras attentivement, et hocha la tête lorsqu'elle commença la formule au bon moment. Son visage s'éclaira presque autant que celui de la jeune fille lorsque sa plume s'envola.

« Hé, bravo, Milly, » entrant finalement dans la conversation, puis il haussa les sourcils en direction d'Harry. « Toi aussi. »

Zabini roula des yeux mais dit, « Ouais, bon. Essayons le suivant... »

Severus, bien sûr, ne sourit pas. A la place, il hocha la tête en direction de Flint et dit, « vous allez devoir être très sélectif aux essais, alors. Ils devraient prendre place bientôt, ou bien votre temps d'entraînement risque d'être restreint. Et pour l'amour du ciel, essayez de prendre des Batteurs qui savent manier leur balai. J'en ai assez des roux qui voltigent autour de notre équipe. »

« Oui, monsieur, » dit Flint. « J'épinglerai l'information demain. »

« Très bien, » lui dit Severus, et il quitta la salle commune avant d'être témoin d'une autre démonstration nauséabonde de la formidable gentillesse du gamin. Il savait qu'il était injuste, et qu'il avait beaucoup de choses à revoir concernant sa façon de penser, mais décida qu'il pourrait le faire beaucoup mieux l'estomac plein. Il avait manqué le dîner, avec tout ce qu'il avait eu à faire, et il commanda donc de la nourriture auprès des elfes de maison avant de se rasseoir derrière ses corrections, cette fois avec la tête plus claire.

Le jour suivant, la solution au problème de l'Attrapeur de Serpentard lui tomba, presque littéralement, dessus. Encore une fois, Potter avait brisé les règles presque aussi rapidement qu'elles avaient été proclamées, mais cette fois, avec la prouesse dont Severus avait été témoin et les visions de la Coupe de Quidditch dansant derrière ses paupières, il pouvait difficilement s'en soucier.

Il avait donné au Gamin-Qui-Pouvait-Apparemment-Faire-Des-Miracles des retenues pour une semaine, cependant. Et une semaine au garçon Malfoy, également. Il n'allait pas lâcher autant de lest, tout impressionné qu'il soit. C'était bien suffisant qu'il s'assure que le garçon aurait un balai décent avant le premier entraînement officiel de l'équipe. Hm. Et un équipement qui lui irait...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : tout est à jharad17, je ne fais que traduire:)

Désolée pour mon retard, j'ai tout simplement eu énormément de travail et donc pas un seul instant pour la traduction ! J'espère que vous aimerez et que vous me pardonnerez !

Harry dormit mal, comme il s'y attendait. Stupides professeurs intrusifs et leurs stupides infirmières intrusives. Une bonne chose était ressortie de toute cette affaire, cependant. Au moins il n'aurait pas à se cacher pour prendre sa douche ce matin-là, comme ses bleus allaient être pratiquement partis. Zabini était aussi puant qu'à l'ordinaire, faisant souvent des remarques à propos de comment Harry avait vaincu sa timidité, mais Harry l'ignorait. C'était plus simple. Il ne savait pas quel était le problème du garçon, mais il en avait connu des comme lui à Little Whinging, donc il n'était pas dépaysé.

Au petit-déjeuner, à sa grande surprise, Millicent s'assit à côté de lui, avec Teddy de l'autre côté. Elle lui offrit un sourire timide, qu'il lui rendit, mais ne dit rien, donc il fit de même là aussi.

« On a des cours de vol cet après midi, » dit Teddy après avoir avalé une pleine bouchée d'œufs. « Tu es déjà monté sur un balai ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « J'ai été élevé par des Moldus, tu te souviens ? » lui-même essayer de l'oublier. Mais la soirée précédente l'avait ramené à son bon souvenir. « Et toi ? »

Teddy lui fit un de ses demi-sourires. « Ouais. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, la moitié des Gryffonbeurk n'ont jamais volé non plus. »

Harry gloussa légèrement à l'entente du surnom c'était plutôt gentil comparé à certaines choses qu'il avait entendues dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard. « On va avoir cours avec eux ? »

Teddy hocha la tête, et sa bouche était pleine de bacon. Puis il pointa du doigt la bouteille pleine de liquide bleu toujours à côté de l'assiette de Harry, qu'il n'avait pas touchée et qui était apparue juste après qu'ils se soient assis, et déglutit. « Qui est-ce qui t'envoie des potions ? »

« Madame Pomfresh, » admit Harry avec un hochement d'épaules, se disant que les mensonges n'avaient pas d'intérêt, et puis de toute façon s'il agissait naturellement à propos de ça, Teddy ne verrait pas à quel point ça le mettait en colère. « Elle pense que j'ai besoin de compléments alimentaires ou quelque chose comme ça. J'ai dû aller la voir l'autre jour, tu te souviens ? »

Teddy hocha la tête. « Ça a l'air dégueu. »

« Ça l'est, » approuva Harry avec ferveur. « Je me demandais si je pouvais le mélanger avec quelque chose pour améliorer le goût. »

« Pas avec des potions, il ne faut pas rigoler avec ça. Tu pourrais demander à notre directeur, après tout, il est maître des potions. »

Harry n'allait pas lui demander quoi que ce soit. Jamais, s'il le pouvait. « Non, t'inquiète pas. Je vais la boire. Ça va juste me prendre une minute. »

« Bonne chance, » dit Teddy avec un ricanement.

« Erk, merci. »

Teddy rigola doucement, et Harry se pinça le nez avant de soulever la bouteille. Il ne voulait pas sentir la répugnante odeur de la mixture cette fois-ci. La potion était juste aussi mauvaise que celle de la nuit d'avant, et encore une fois, Harry eut à lutter pour tout avaler. Il se dépêcha ensuite d'avaler un verre plein de jus de citrouille, pour faire disparaître le goût.

Millicent le regardait d'un air concerné lorsqu'il reposa son verre. « Ne meurs pas ou quelque chose comme ça, » dit-elle. « Qui m'aidera en études, sinon ? »

« Ah, donc tu me veux juste pour mes Charmes, alors ? » lança-t-il.

Elle rit. « Tu m'as eue. »

De l'autre côté de la table, Draco s'étrangla en buvant son jus, faisant rire tous les autres alors qu'il essuyait son visage.

A l'autre bout, plusieurs préfets les avertirent d'un regard de faire attention à leurs manières, les faisant s'asseoir plus droit et travailler leurs expressions pour quelque chose de plus digne. Harry jeta un regard à la table des Professeurs et fut déconcerté de voir que Snape le regardait. Encore.

Il n'en avait pas fait assez ?

Il rendit son regard à Snape, puis hocha la tête vers la bouteille vide, pour que le sale type intrusif voie qu'il avait déjà bu l'infecte mixture, avant de retourner à son toast.

Les hiboux arrivèrent peu après, et Harry fut content de voir qu'aucun d'entre eux ne se posa devant lui, pour lui donner des retenues ou des ordres de l'infirmerie. Draco, cependant, eut un gros paquet de bonbons de chez lui. Après une minute de dégustation solitaire, il en tendit aux autres première année. Harry eut un caramel et le mangea avec joie, pour enlever le goût du Truc Bleu de sa bouche. Après qu'ils eurent fini de déjeuner, Draco emmena le reste des bonbons jusqu'au dortoir, avec Crabbe et Goyle à côté de lui comme toujours, et le reste des première année se dirigea vers la métamorphose.

Draco et ses deux « gardes du corps », essoufflés, y arrivèrent juste avant que la porte ne se ferme.

« Long voyage ? » demanda Harry à Draco lorsqu'il se glissa sur le siège à côté de lui.

« Quelque chose comme ça. Je te montre après. » Il sourit et sortit sa plume alors que McGonagall commençait son cours.

A trois heure et demi l'après midi, les Serpentards sortirent du château, jusqu'à une étendue d'herbe de l'autre côté du château, où ils devaient avoir leur première leçon de vol.

Harry regarda les balais d'un air inquiet. Aucun des Gryffondors n'étaient arrivés encore, mais Madame Bibine, leur professeur, plaçait les balais en une ligne précise, avec environ un mètre entre chacun d'entre eux. Teddy, à côté de lui, l'observait lui aussi, puis hocha la tête vers Harry alors qu'il se dirigeait pour les voir de plus près.

« Des balais de l'école, » dit Teddy avec un soupire, et il montra d'un geste les quelques balais les plus proches. « Tu vois comme ceux-là ont des brindilles manquantes ou cassées ? Tu dois éviter ceux comme ça. Celui-là, lui, semble avoir été réparé, mais les nouvelles brindilles sont mal positionnées. L'angle n'est pas fort, mais assez pour que je puisse te dire qu'en volant, tu virerais vers la gauche. »

Harry regarda les balais encore, et vit ce que Teddy voulait dire. « D'accord, donc celui-là est bien ? » il pointa du doigt le balai qui était à trois emplacements d'eux. Les brindilles se ressemblaient toutes, il n'en manquait pas beaucoup, et elles étaient toutes dans la même direction.

Teddy hocha la tête, avec son petit sourire. « Bon coup d'oeil, Harry. Pourquoi tu ne prends pas celui-là ? »

Harry le fit, et Teddy en prit un à deux emplacements de là. Alors que les Serpentard finissaient de choisir des balais – Pansy termina à la gauche de Harry, et Millicent à sa droite – les Gryffondor arrivèrent.

C'était la première fois que Harry pouvait vraiment les voir, alignés comme cela. En Botanique, ils étaient tous agglutinés autour des tables dans la mauvaise lumière de la serre, et il n'avait pas pu avoir la chance de faire connaissance. Pas qu'il le voulait, mais il était toujours blessé par le rejet de Ron et espérait quand même toujours qu'ils pourraient être amis malgré leurs maisons. Sa mère avait été gentille avec lui, en l'aidant à travers la barrière à King's Cross, et il pensait que les jumeaux devaient être drôles et gentils.

Alors qu'il les observa, il remarqua que Ron était l'un des rares Gryffondor qui ne semblait pas terriblement anxieux à propos du cours. Avec toute leur discussion à propos du Quidditch dans le train, Harry se dit que c'était logique. Quelques autres, cependant, semblaient près de la nausée.

Madame Bibine, qui avait des cheveux courts et gris et des yeux jaunes comme un faucon, aboya soudainement « Alors, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? » aux Gryffondor. « Tout le monde près d'un balai. Allez, dépêchons. »

Ils s'empressèrent d'obéir, et Ron prit un balai juste en face de Harry. Il lissa ses robes alors que Madame Bibine commençait à parler.

« Placez votre main au dessus du balai, » dit-elle, traversant la ligne, « et dites « Debout ! » »

Le balai de Harry sauta directement dans sa main, et celui de Teddy aussi, mais ils étaient quasiment les seuls pour qui ça avait marché du premier coup. Certains des balais ne faisaient que faire un tour sur eux-mêmes, pathétiquement, et d'autres frissonnaient, mais ne s'élevaient pas du tout. Après quelques essais, tout le monde eut un balai en main, et Madame Bibine leur expliquait comment tenir le balai et s'envoler, lorsqu'un des Gryffondor – Longdubat ? Harry ne se souvenait pas – s'éleva soudainement dans les airs avant qu'elle ne souffle dans son sifflet. Il semblait terrifié.

« Redescends, mon garçon ! » s'écria Madame Bibine, mais il continua à monter, si vite qu'on aurait dit une fusée, puis glissa sur le côté et tomba, tomba, tomba... Avant de heurter le sol avec un bruit sec, faisant gémir tout le monde.

« Poignet cassé, » dit le professeur alors qu'elle s'était avancée vers lui, dans l'herbe où il était étendu. « Viens, mon garçon, ça va aller. » Elle se retourna vers le reste de la classe. « Aucun d'entre vous ne bouge alors que j'emmène ce garçon à l'infirmerie ! Vous laissez ces balais où ils sont ou vous serez expulsés de Poudlard avant même d'avoir pu prononcer le mot Quidditch ! Viens, petit. »

Elle venait tout juste d'être hors de portée de voix lorsque Draco explosa de rire « Vous avez vu sa tête, à ce gros idiot ? »

Quelques-uns des autres Serpentard ricanèrent avec lui, mais Harry les regarda avec mépris. « La ferme, Draco, il est blessé. J'aimerais t'y voir, avec un poignet cassé. »

« Pourquoi tu te soucies de ce débile de Longdubat ? » demanda Draco. « T'as un faible pour les bébés pleurnichards, toi, maintenant ? » Il tourna son sourire narquois vers Millicent, et elle le fixa.

Le sang monta au visage de Harry. « Ce n'est pas parce que je ne m'attaque pas aux personnes qui ne le méritent pas que - »

« Peut être que tu aurais dû atterrir à Gryffondor, Potter, » se moqua Zabini. « Alors tu aurais pu faire copain copain avec tous ces losers pour le confort de ta petite personne. »

« La ferme, Zabini, » gronda Harry. « Tu te souviens de la règle numéro une ? »

Zabini montra les dents, mais garda la bouche close.

« Oh, hé, regardez, » s'écria soudainement Draco. « C'est ce truc débile que la grand mère de Longdubat lui a envoyé. » Il ramassa quelque chose et l'éleva au dessus de lui. Une balle de verre de la taille d'une grosse bille, il semblait qu'elle était pleine de fumée, et elle chatoyait au soleil.

« Hé, c'est le Rapeltout de Neville ! » s'écria Ron.

Harry fit un pas en direction de Draco. « Donne la. »

« Pourquoi je le ferais ? Peut-être que je vais la laisser quelque part où Longdubat pourrait la retrouver. Comme, en haut d'un arbre. »

« Donne la moi ! »

Draco se rua sur son balai et fut vite dans le ciel, près de la cime des arbres en quelques secondes. « Eh bien ? Viens la chercher. »

Sans même réfléchir, Harry attrapa son balai. Le sang pulsait dans ses oreilles, et il donna un gros coup de pied sur le sol. Il s'éleva, très haut, et le vent siffla dans ses cheveux alors qu'il continuait son ascension, comme s'il était né pour être dans les airs, né pour voler. Il pouvait le faire c'était facile. C'était merveilleux. Après avoir levé le manche de son balai pour aller un peu plus haut, il se fit volte-face vers Draco. Il tendit la main. « Donne la moi, » dit-il clairement, mais d'une voix modérée.

Draco secoua la tête. Sa voix était basse aussi d'un accord tacite, les deux garçons voulaient garder leur conversation pour eux deux. « Pas de pitié, tu te souviens ? Laisse tomber, Harry. »

« Non. Ce garçon était apeuré et blessé, et il ne nous a rien fait du tout. Je ne te laisserai pas casser le cadeau de sa grand mère. »

« Comme tu veux, » dit Draco. « Mais tu vas devoir l'attraper. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, puis réalisa ce que voulait dire Draco lorsque le blond lança la balle haut dans le ciel puis se dirigea vers le sol avant que Harry puisse l'attraper.

Comme au ralenti, la balle commença à tomber. Harry s'élança et pointa son balai vers le sol – il prenait de la vitesse, coursant la bille – le vent sifflait dans ses oreilles, mêlé aux hurlements des gens plus bas – il avança la main – à un pied du sol il fut capable de la rattraper, juste avant de redresser son balai, et il atterrit doucement au sol, avec le Rapeltout en sécurité dans son poing.

« MONSIEUR POTTER ! »

Son cœur s'écroula dans ses talons. Le professeur Snape s'avançait vers lui, ses robes noires voletant derrière lui comme des ailes de chauve souris. Ses yeux de jais avaient un éclat dangereux. Le professeur McGonagall se dépêchait derrière lui pour le rattraper, son expression semblable à celle de son collègue.

Harry descendit du balai, tremblant.

« De toutes les choses imbéciles, stupides et inconsidérées à faire ! » gronda Snape alors qu'il arrivait près de Harry. Il attrapa le Rapeltout de la main de Harry, et le tendit à McGonagall sans un regard pour elle. « Vous auriez pu briser votre cou de crétin ! »

« Professeur, ce n'était pas sa faute - »

« Pas maintenant, Miss Granger, » dit McGonagall, et Harry se retourna pour voir qui l'avait défendu, voyant une fille avec les cheveux en broussaille pour la première fois, puis il se souvint qu'il l'avait déjà vue dans le train. Hermione Granger. Mais avant même qu'il ait pu dire merci, une main attrapa son bras et le poussa en direction de l'école.

Il trébucha alors que Snape grondait, « Monsieur Malfoy, Monsieur Potter, suivez-moi, » puis avança tellement vite que Harry et Draco eurent à courir pour le suivre.

Oh, seigneur. Harry allait être exclu, il le savait. Et ensuite, juste après avoir soigné tous ses bleus et les choses qu'on lui avait fait, il allait devoir retourner chez les Dursley. Draco semblait inquiet aussi, mais il n'aurait qu'à retourner chez des personnes qui lui envoyaient des bonbons comment ça pouvait être difficile ?

Quand même, il se sentait mal s'il n'avait pas provoqué Draco à propos du Rapeltout de cette façon, aucun d'entre eux ne se serait retrouvé dans les airs. Aucun d'entre eux n'auraient eu à faire face à l'expulsion. Alors qu'ils suivaient Snape, Harry se sentit malade, comme s'il n'avait pas assez d'air. Peut-être que s'il courait maintenant, il pourrait aller assez loin pour qu'ils ne le forcent pas à retourner dans le train... Peut-être qu'il pourrait se cacher dans la forêt.

Snape marcha à travers la pelouse, sur les grands escaliers de marbre, à travers les grandes portes, puis jusqu'à la salle de Défense au deuxième étage. « Professeur Quirrel, » dit-il à l'homme au turban. « Je voudrais un mot avec Monsieur Flint. »

« B-b-bien sûr, p-professeur. » Quirrel agita la main en direction d'une des rangées, et le Préfet Flint se leva, intrigué, mais son expression passa à franchement curieuse lorsqu'il rejoint le couloir et vit Draco et Harry.

Snape attrapa le col de Harry d'une main et celui de Draco de l'autre, puis les poussa en avant. « Dans mon bureau. Maintenant ! »

Les deux garçons s'empressèrent d'obéir. Harry n'osa pas regarder derrière lui alors qu'ils descendaient vers les cachots, mais il était sûr que Snape était sur leurs talons. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent là-bas, cependant, Snape n'était pas avec eux, et ils eurent à l'attendre dans le couloir, puisque la porte était fermée.

Se mordillant la lèvre, Harry se tenait raide en face de la porte, et Draco s'accouda au mur.

« Désolé, » dit Harry après une minute, lorsqu'il ne put supporter le silence plus longtemps.

« Pourquoi ? » dit Draco. « Tu as attrapé ce satané truc. Une Sang-de-Bourbe t'a même défendu. »

« Mais on va se faire expulser, » siffla Harry.

« Peut être que toi, oui. Mais un Malfoy ? Je ne pense pas. »

Harry pensait vraiment qu'il allait être malade à présent.

Il ne s'écoula qu'une minute ou deux avant que Snape n'apparaisse, ressemblant beaucoup à un vampire d'un film d'horreur, en remontant le couloir. Harry se ré-adossa au mur, restant hors de portée des mains du professeur, mais Snape se contenta d'agiter sa baguette en direction de la porte pour la déverrouiller avant de leur ordonner d'entrer.

C'était une pièce avec laquelle Harry commençait à devenir un peu trop familier. Il n'eut même pas le temps de regarder autour de lui avant que la porte ne se claque, et que Snape ne hurle, « Qu'est-ce que vous pensiez faire, au nom de Salazar Serpentard ? »

Draco haussa un peu les épaules, même si Harry dit, « Désolé, monsieur. »

Snape ne sembla même pas l'entendre alors qu'il continuait de hurler, « Vous avez de la chance que j'aie été là, car McGonagall vous aurait tous les deux remis dans le premier train hors de Pré-au-Lard. Oui, tous les deux, Monsieur Malfoy. L'influence de votre père n'est pas grand chose pour la directrice de Gryffondor. »

« C'était juste un petit vol, professeur, » commença Draco. « Personne n'a été - »

Snape l'interrompit. « Les règles ne sont pas faites pour être brisées, malgré ce que vous pensez, Monsieur Malfoy. Et s'amuser avec les affaires des autres élèves, surtout en présence de deux douzaines de témoins, est loin d'être traité avec clémence. Qu'est-ce que votre père va en penser, je me le demande ? »

Draco pâlit encore plus que son teint habituel de lait crémeux, et Harry ne put qu'inspirer précipitamment lorsque les yeux du professeur, d'un noir profond, se tournèrent vers lui. « Et vous ! Est-ce que nous n'avons pas passé des heures à l'infirmerie pour réparer votre ingrat petit corps ? C'est comme ça que vous remerciez le dur travail de Madame Pomfresh ? En risquant votre vie pour une boule de verre sans valeur ? »

Harry baissa les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard de l'homme plus longtemps. La honte monta en lui, mais il n'osa pas répondre aux mots de Snape c'était vrai, tout ce qu'il avait dit. Qu'importe combien le vol était une seconde nature pour lui, il aurait vraiment pu se tuer, et pouvait toujours se faire exclure, pour un Rapeltout. « Je suis désolé, monsieur, » dit-il encore.

Il y eut un silence pendant un long moment, puis Snape, beaucoup plus calmement, dit, « Vous aurez tous les deux des retenues pour la semaine prochaine. Monsieur Malfoy, les vôtres seront avec Monsieur Rusard, et Monsieur Potter, vous aurez les vôtres avec moi. Elles commencent ce soir à sept heures précises. Ce sera tout, messieurs. »

Harry expira enfin, sentant une sorte d'euphorie monter en lui. Il n'allait pas être exclu !

« Monsieur Potter, restez encore un instant, s'il vous plaît, » dit Snape, et Harry se sentit malade à nouveau.

Draco lui jeta un regard compatissant alors qu'il se dépêchait de sortir du bureau de Snape, mais Harry ne supportait plus le suspense.

« Monsieur Potter. »

« Oui, monsieur ? » Il rencontra le regard de Snape encore.

« J'ai demandé à Monsieur Flint de nous rejoindre dans quelques minutes. Asseyez-vous, s'il vous plaît. »

Bouche-bée devant le changement de ton et l'offre, Harry s'assit de nouveau sur la chaise qu'il avait occupée quelques soirées plus tôt. Snape le fixa, le regard insondable, et Harry ne put regarder ailleurs. Aucun d'entre eux ne parla.

Un bruit retentit sur la porte quelques minutes plus tard, et Harry sursauta.

« Entrez, » ordonna Snape, et la porte s'ouvrit sur Marcus Flint. Le grand cinquième année jaugea Harry avant de hocher la tête en direction de Snape.

Aucun d'entre eux ne s'attendait à voir le sourire en coin qui apparut sur le visage du professeur, ou les prochains mots qui sortirent de sa bouche. « Monsieur Flint, » dit Snape, semblant presque ravi. « Je crois que je vous ai trouvé un attrapeur. »


End file.
